The Price We Pay
by WhisperedWords12
Summary: When Camelot is cursed by a powerful Sorcerer, Merlin and Arthur are summonded to pay a price for the kingdom's well being. One hell of a sexy price. On top of that, the two are bonded in ways that they never imagined, with promises that the curse-turned-gift would help them in ways they never dreamt possible . Merthur, MxM, Porn with a Plot.
1. Chapter 1

Set sometime in the three missing years when Arthur is King.

I don't own Merlin.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin rode silently across the country side together, Merlin slightly behind Arthur. Every once in a while Arthur would look back, to find Merlin staring off at something, his expression sullen and worried. They had been riding for two days now, their destination nearly upon them.

Merlin's face was wary, eyes looking around at every sound, unhappy about riding in the open. His magic was at the ready, a number of potential spells at the edge of his mind. Not that Arthur knew, Merlin suspected his King thought he had his mind on Gaius back at Camelot. The kingdom had gone weeks with little food and was now taking a heavy toll on everyone back at home. The water was dirty, and fields were weak, producing little. To make matters worse, a letter had arrive for the King, attached to an arrow that was buried deep in the back of one of Arthur's knights. The knight had been found hanging from a tree on the outskirts of Camelot.

Arthur's fear that sorcery had been involved was brought to life when he read the letter. Inside, in neat lettering, they found a short message and a signature. It read "Come pay my price or accept your people's sacrifice". As ominous as the message was, it was the name that followed the warning that put fear in Merlin's heart. He and Gaius had spent the day filling Merlin's mind with information on the man, in an attempt to prepare him for the task ahead. All the preparation in the world could not help. This man was a sorcerer, said to be thousands of years old. Years passed in the blink of an eye to him, his sleeps lasting decades at a time. And when he woke, he grew bored. He felt greatness in men and made it his duty to test them. Now his eyes had fallen on Camelot and King Arthur.

"So Merlin," Arthur said, calling back to him, "tell me about this...Blythe character". His tone was teasing, as if they could handle this task, as if it were just a trip to the lower town. It was meant to reassure Merlin, but it had the opposite effect on the man. Arthur knew Merlin was already upset that they hadn't taken any knights with them. Gwaine, Percy and the rest had been more than willing to come, but Arthur refused. When the food became scarce, raids started, first in the lower town, then spread right up to the foot of the castle. Everyone was needed to keep the city folk in line, and ensure their safety. They had tried writing to neighbouring kingdoms for aid and supplies, but no reply ever came. Merlin suspected the ravens were all being killed.

"Blythe is dangerous, sire, not a joke." Most of the books that Merlin and Gaius had found information in were forbidden within the kingdom, so Merlin couldn't reveal all he knew to Arthur. He hoped that when the time came, he would just be able to do the right thing.

"No he's not." Arthur admitted. At least he understood the danger everyone was in. A man that old had power beyond what Merlin had. He knew he hadn't fully grown into his powers yet, and he could still expect more from his magic, but he could feel the magic this Blythe held. Merlin tried everything he could on the crops and the water, but nothing worked.

"Doesn't Blythe mean merry?" Arthur said, turning back to Merlin and cocking an eyebrow. Merlin shrugged. Arthur sighed and turned back, "Another one of your 'feelings', Merlin?"

"Yes Sire" Merlin said, his expression grave.

Arthur sighed. "I think I feel it too."

"You know I have found some information on the man." Merlin said.

"Yes, yes. Honestly, Merlin, you can't expect me to abide by some of these odd customs the man follows."

"You must. As soon as we reach his land, we are at his mercy."

Arthur slowed his horse until they rode side by side. "It's ridiculous." Arthur said, his eyes heavy with discontent. "How am I meant to defend myself if I'm not allowed to bring my horse, or my weapons onto his lands? How can he respect a man who makes himself weak and an easy target to his enemies?" he said, watching Merlin for his response.

Merlin was just as unhappy about it all. "We are each allowed one dagger. His land is sacred to him, and we must not insult him by disrespecting it."

Arthur nearly growled, his fists tightening around the reins of his horse. "He disrespected me when he started killing my people."

Merlin nodded. He could feel Blythe's magic all around him, and suspected his own magic would be their only saving grace. He wondered if this would be it, if Arthur would finally learn his secret. His body felt heavy at the thought. If Arthur were to ask him what was wrong, he would probably say he was just worried for Gaius, which was true as well. Gaius was old and sick when Merlin had left him. Everyone was sick, and became weak and tired. No one was above the hunger, Arthur had made sure that even the nobles gave their food up and had had the castle kitchen give out food in the courtyard. Merlin and Arthur took little for themselves, resolving to hunt and leave what they could for the people. But even the hunting was thin and what little they did catch was dying and scrawny.

"You must remember that no matter how hungry and thirsty you are, you mustn't accept any food from this man. Should you do so, by the ancient rights he lives his life by you will be his forever." Merlin said. Dying fields surrounded them, leaves thin and dirt dry. There hadn't been rain since the hunger had started.

Arthur snorted. "You've told me this already, Merlin."

"Good, don't forget it." Merlin said. Mountains loomed ahead of them, their destination. In front of them was a desert-like terrain, with a small outcropping of trees before the grass turned to sand. It was all very sinister looking. They were a long ways from Camelot.

As they reached the outcrop of trees, Merlin felt a presence so strong he felt as if he had hit something physically. He yanked back on the reins of his horse suddenly, causing the animal to whinny. Arthur stopped and looked back at him. He was in the shade of the trees, a welcome comfort from the hard ride through the open field under the sun.

"We are here." Merlin said, climbing off his horse. Arthur didn't follow his lead, instead, looked across the open dead grounds to the mountains.

"He's up there?" Arthur said, his eyes on the looming pieces of land.

"Yes." Merlin said, bringing his horse over to a tree and tying it there. The outcrop had to have at least twenty trees, all growing thick and tall. It was very out of place next to the dead fields and desert before them. Merlin suspected it was kept with magic, but knew that it wasn't part of the sorcerer's land. A small pond lay inwards a little, and Merlin filled his water skins, knowing this would be the last water he would be allowed to drink freely until they returned.

Arthur hopped off his horse and tied it next to Merlin's. "I don't like this. I want this to be done quickly, we go in, see what he want and leave. Understood?" There was no chance of spending the night here, sleeping and gathering their strength before facing their enemy. The people at Camelot were dying now, and a night's rest would only bring more death.

Merlin nodded. "It might be... best if I were the one to speak to him. I can go in, see what he wants and come back once we know it's safe. He has many strange customs we haven't the time to discuss. Blythe is old and has seen much." Merlin said, lowering his eyes respectfully, allowing the King to think over his words.

"And wouldn't he be insulted by being sent a servant when he asked for a King?" Arthur said, holding his head high.

"I worry for your life, Sire. It is worth ten of mine." Merlin said, looking across to the mountains. His magic would lead him to the hidden entrance.

Arthur reached over and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, bringing the man's attention back to his face. "We will do this together. I will not hide behind my servant."

Merlin looked at him for a long minute and finally nodded. "Please let me help, though. Don't throw away your kingdom because of any rash actions or thoughts. This man is said to be... a lover of physical torture and game play that we are not accustom to."

Arthur nodded. "I trust you."

"Then let's go." Merlin said, forcing a smile.

Arthur didn't return it, worry etched into his face. He unloaded all of his weapons onto his horse and kept only a thick dagger. Merlin in turn took his own dagger, one Gaius had given him with a serious expression on his face. This dagger was thin, and etched with magical ruins meant to help even the weakest fighter stand a chance against foes.

Together they left the horses and trudged across the sandy lands. The ground was hard beneath their feet, and nothing grew. The second they stepped off the grass, Merlin felt a presence envelope them. His mind was his own, but there was a feeling of being watched. "How do you know of all this?" Arthur asked him, feeling nothing out of the ordinary.

Merlin's eyes flicked around, trying to shake the feeling or find its source. "Gaius told me." he said, only half lying.

"He told you where to find the entrance as well?" Arthur said, sounding sceptical.

"Yes." Merlin said. He had taken the lead and was fighting to keep the irritation from his voice. That wasn't true, but he felt himself being pulled towards something, knowing deep within himself it was the door. He had learned a great many things about this man, nothing which he actually liked. The sorcerer grew bored and curious, using both of these feelings as an excuse to cause panic and mayhem, them demanding things from great men. This hadn't happened for over a hundred years, making Blythe more myth than man. It seems he had woken from his slumber. Merlin knew of the things he asked for, a dreaded it with everything within him.

They walked for an hour in silence, the two wary of everything. The mountains seemed to grow as they approached. They were now so close that Merlin felt his legs carry him upwards now, peaks and cracks appearing around him.

He could practically feel tension and irritation radiating off of Arthur. Merlin turned to him. "We are almost there." he said. Arthur just nodded, his face stony. Merlin could feel the pull even more now, it had grown stronger with each step. It was a feeling that enveloped his body, warming it slightly in a pleasant way, odd for what they would soon be facing.

Finally, they came to a path leading up into the mountains. The watching eyes he couldn't see's gaze felt heavier than it ever had in this spot. The surprisingly worn path was framed by two large columns, crumbling with age but still beautiful in a haunting way. They were stark white and taller than trees, perfectly straight. Carved into the marble pillars were symbols and runes, all in the ancient language.

Arthur looked at them suspiciously, but Merlin found them oddly reassuring. They looked at each other and proceeded to climb the path, Arthur taking the lead. Merlin let him, having no doubt that this path would lead them to the door to the hidden palace.

The path eventually turned to stairs. Merlin was panting long before Arthur gave any sign of fatigue, and by the time they reached the top, even Arthur looked tired. They both knew what the climb was meant to do. They felt weakness in their bodies from their tired feet to a dizzy feeling in their mind. Merlin pulled out his water skin and took a long drink. Arthur did the same. They stood before great double doors, twice the size of the two men. They were carved into the mountain, but were smooth and polished instead of jagged. There was nothing else, no decor, no writing and no guards to greet them.

"Are you ready?" Arthur said, putting away his water and pulling out his long dagger. Merlin nodded and did the same.

Arthur gave him a twisted smile, and pushed against the doors. Nothing happened. Arthur frowned and pushed harder. Merlin shook his head and called to Arthur, who stopped. "The door demands a sacrifice." Merlin said, his voice flat.

"What kind of a sacrifice?" Arthur said, his frown deepening.

Merlin made a small cut in the pad of his thumb and watched as the blood welled up. Arthur's eyes filled with understanding. He raised his dagger to do the same, but Merlin just shook his head again. "It only needs the blood of one man." He said, a small smile playing at his lips.

Merlin pressed his bleeding hand up against the door. The doors groaned loudly and slowly swung open. Inside was pitch black. Arthur looked in, and sighed heavily. "He really wants to put you at a disadvantage by bringing you here."

Merlin nodded, liking this all less and less.

Arthur chuckled and clapped Merlin on the back. "Not afraid of the dark, are you Merlin?" he said, entering the dark room. He was quickly swallowed up by the dark, his smile the last thing to fade into the nothingness. _No_, Merlin though warily, _I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm afraid of what hides within it._

* * *

AN. Spoiler! chapters will have...

It's not non-con... it just might make some of you uncomfortable or trigger some feelings? I want to cover my bases here, I don't want to upset anyone because they weren't aware of what was to come.. /:


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin followed Arthur into the mountain. He was pleased when the door didn't swing shut behind them, for it would have submerged them fully into total darkness, one more thing putting them at risk. Instead of submitting them to darkness, the room suddenly burst alive with light. Torches, previously hidden in the dark, simultaneously lit. Slowly, the doors closed behind them, giving them plenty of time to slip through should they have wanted to leave.

Merlin looked around, evaluating everything. Every small action was done to make them feel safe, to lure them in, but they still felt tense, bodies ready for an attack. None came.

Arthur relax himself a little, looking around fully. He turned back to Merlin. "Do we just go in? Will no one greet us?"

Merlin lowered his dagger and shrugged. "I suppose we should follow the torches." he said, taking one from the second row from its stand and motioning for Arthur to go first. Arthur clutches his dagger tighter and went ahead, checking every creak and crack in the walls.

The main door led to a corridor, a long one taking them deep into the mountain. They followed it in silence, both worrying of what was to come. Soon enough, the corridor widened slightly, more light then could be expected coming from the area before them.

Arthur motioned for Merlin to slow, while he jogged on a head a bit, sticking close to the wall. Arthur reached the end of the hall and cursed. Merlin quickly saw why.

The hallway led to a room, no door separating the two. The room was teardrop shaped, the thinnest part being where Arthur and Merlin now stood, looking inside. Everything was white marble, including a large throne seated at the other end of the room. The throne itself was striking, the outside all jagged pieces that Merlin was sure would be dangerous to the touch. However impressive it was, it would never overshadow the man sitting on the throne itself. Although he had a throne, he did not play at being a king, with no crown sitting on his head.

Arthur straightened himself and looked back at Merlin, who nodded. The two strode into the room side by side. The walls of the room were completely smooth, with no breaks in it at all, safe for the entrance. They connected smoothly with the floor and ceiling, which also appeared to be each one piece. Being in this room gave Merlin the impression of being trapped inside a box, except for a massive hole in the ceiling that went all the way up into the mountain and out through the top. The tunnel must have been thousands of feet tall, a feat only accomplished with magic. It would be impossible to climb down, the rock as smooth as everything else in the room, and no rope could be easily made that long. The hole provided the light Merlin had seen from the hall.

As they approached the man on the throne, everyone eyed each other. Arthur and Merlin looked upon the man on the throne. He was more of a boy than was to be expected, with a young face barely older than Arthur's and a healthy head of brown hair. He looked down at them from his throne with curious eyes, ones that Merlin would never forget. They were an unearthly green that almost glowed. In fact, everything about the man was unearthly. He was thin and tall, even sitting in his chair Merlin could see that. High cheekbones and long neck, he was handsome and strange looking all at once.

Arthur was the first to speak. "Are you Blythe?" his words echoed off the walls, his tone sharp.

Merlin hadn't realised that he and this man had been staring at each other until the man turned away and divert his attention to Arthur. He cocked his head slightly and looked upon Arthur as if he was a small child. "Of course." Blythe said, his voice low and musical. It was slightly hoarse with disuse, but he didn't even seem to notice.

"You called for me, and I have answered. I wish to know why you have brought this suffering upon my people. Have I offended you?" Arthur said darkly.

Blythe smiled. "Our crossing of paths has long been foretold, young king," Merlin felt shivers crawl up his back at the man's words as he continued, "it is a pleasure to meet you King Arthur." Blythe said, nodding to Arthur. "And to meet you, young Emrys."

Arthur's head wiped round, looking at Merlin. Merlin forced himself not to react, although he felt a certain amount of fear within him as the green eyes turned to him. Merlin held the eye contact and spoke as calmly as he could. "I fear you have been mistaken, my lord. My name is Merlin." he said, bowing slightly.

Amusement slid across Blythe's features and a smile rested upon his lips. "Of course, my apologies. Well met, Merlin." he said, nodding to him.

Arthur watched the exchange curiously. "Why did you assume such a thing of my servant? Who is this Emrys?"

Blythe looked to Arthur again, still smiling. "Emrys is one you would do well to educate yourself on. It is said he will become one of the most powerful sorcerers to roam the earth. He is good, and prophecies foretell a crossing of paths between you and him."

Arthur's face darkened. "Then I must prepare myself."

Merlin felt a sinking feeling settle in his stomach, but Blythe only laughed. "You may think differently when the time comes. Now, what brings you to my home?" he said, his face a mask of confidence and amusement. He had turned his attention back to Merlin, looking him over curiously.

Arthur's jaw dropped. "Are you joking? It was you who have caused my people to starve and die." he said, accusingly.

Merlin winced at his tone, afraid Arthur would anger the great man before him. But Blythe only blinked. "I know what I have done, but what will you do?"

Arthur seethed, but before he could answer, Merlin stepped forward. "We have come to try to negotiate and peace between us. Camelot has never meant you harm, and we wish for you to release its people from the torture you put upon them." he said, his voice strong and sure, all anger removed from it.

Merlin did hate the man before him. He knew what Blythe would ask for, and he dreaded it with everything in him. Blythe was everything Merlin detested in a sorcerer and human being. His magic was used for his own personal amusement and gain, selfish and hurtful.

Blythe tilted his chin up slightly, still looking at Merlin. "I can feel your knowledge, Merlin. You know my ways, I have seen it in you. Show me the torch you have chosen to light your way." he said, a strange lit in his voice.

Merlin looked down at the object in his hand then held it up. Blythe called it to him with magic, mumbling some words. The torch rose from Merlin's hands and hovered over to him, where Blythe took it in his hands and inspected it. Arthur and Merlin exchanged glances, Arthur looking none too happy at such an open display of magic.

Blythe nodded, more to himself then to anyone, and said a few words, causing the torch to disappear. He looked between the two of them. "Many have been killed in the past for taking what I do not offer of them."

"The torch?" Arthur asked, his expression taut.

Blythe nodded. "Your servant is smarter than you give him credit for. But I grow weary of this, we have come to speak of business, so we shall." his face changing into a mask of knowledge and amusement. This was the part he loved, the part he lived for.

Arthur nodded sharply. "I've been told you will demand a price for the release of my people."

Blythe nodded. He looked over at Merlin. "Do you know what I ask?" he said, a smile on his lips.

Merlin kept his expression purposefully curious and suspicious, feeling Arthur's eyes on him again. "No, my lord." he said, steeling his mind against the sorcerer, knowing that if Blythe was able to reach his thoughts, he'd be able to force his way deeper into his mind.

Blythe smiled and looked back to Arthur. "Virginity." he said simply.

Arthur looked baffled, blushing slightly although he did his best to ignore it. "Virginity?" he said, astonished.

Blythe just smiled. Arthur continued. "I am unable to give you this gift." he said, uncertain, "Is there something else I could offer you?"

The sorcerer shook his head. "It need not be yours, but it must be willing, and you must be the one to gift it to me." he said.

Arthur began to pace. "Will you give me time to go and fetch someone willing to offer you this and return?" he said.

"Of course." Blythe said.

Arthur stopped pacing. "And you will lift the curse in the mean time?"

The man on top of his throne smiled. "No."

Arthur took a couple steps towards him. "My people will die, I don't have time to return in time to save them."

Merlin stepped forward, looking only at Blythe. "I offer my own." he said, keeping his voice as steady as he could manage it.

Arthur looked shocked. "Now hang on a second, _Mer_lin." he turned to Blythe. "Might we speak for a moment in the privacy of your corridor?"

A smile settled on the man's young face, but Merlin knew he had been playing this game, asking this same thing of people for years. "Please do, take your time."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's forearm and all but dragged him from the room. Once they were out of ear shot, Arthur released him and began pacing. There was silence for a couple heartbeats and Merlin felt oddly peaceful at having finally said what he had known he would have to say from the second he read of the rumours surrounding Blythe's price. He had hid that book from Gaius and made up his mind quickly.

Arthur turned to him. "You can't be serious."

Merlin forced a smile. "I'm serious, Sire."

Arthur began pacing again. "No, we'll get him to ask for something else, there must be something else."

"There is nothing else, you know this. People will die if we return home, hundreds, if not thousands."

Arthur pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You knew." he said.

Merlin nodded, his face slightly sad. "I wouldn't subject anyone else to such a thing."

"Merlin!" Arthur growled. "He could kill you."

Merlin shook his head. "He did not ask for my life, he is a man of his word. Twisted, yes. But he shall keep his word."

"No, absolutely not. Come Merlin, we're leaving." Arthur said, turning to leave, his cape flowing around his body as he stalked off. Merlin didn't move. "You have no other choice." Merlin called, "We could end this now!"

Arthur stopped, and turned back to look at him, his eyes heavy with regret and unhappiness. "Are you sure, Merlin? Say no, and we will leave this instant." he said, walking back over to him.

Merlin gave a small smile, looking at his feet. "I'm sure."

Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. Merlin looked up at him. "You're really a virgin, Merlin?" Arthur said, smiling lightly.

Merlin laughed and shook Arthur's hand off. "Come off it." he said.

Arthur's expression darkened again. "Tell me what I must say, then."

Merlin nodded, expression sober again. He talked him through the words he must say. Arthur nodded and looked over at him, standing side by side at the door. "The kingdom owes you a great debt, Merlin."

"I'd prefer the kingdom never found out." Merlin said, trying to smile, but not quite managing it.

Arthur nodded. "We shall fabricate a great story to honour you with. Maybe a tale of how you had to cook him a meal and he was wowed into releasing our kingdom." Merlin didn't smile at the joke. Arthur sighed. "I shall wait for you where we left the horses?"

Merlin nodded, and they entered the room together. Blythe sat on his throne, smiling softly as always. "And so?" he called to them across the room.

Arthur approached the throne, Merlin standing slightly behind. "On behalf of the kingdom of Camelot, I, Arthur Pendragon, offer you this gift in exchange for the release of the people and all else that resides in Camelot, of the curse you've placed on them."

Blythe closed his eyes, his face breaking out into a full smile. Merlin couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He opened his eyes and looked down at the two of them. "Good. Will you take it from him now?"

Merlin's jaw dropped in pure shock, and Arthur gaze was pure hatred. Blythe seemed pleased by both reactions. Blythe cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't think I would take it, did you?"

"No, you can't mean that you want Arthur to-" Merlin couldn't even finish the sentence. He felt stunned.

"Oh yes." Blythe said, sliding forward in his chair, leaning his elbows against his knees and resting his chin on his hands, grinning down at them.

Merlin turned to Arthur, a rush in his words. "I didn't know, I swear I didn't." he said.

Arthur was at a loss for words. Blythe laughed. "You've spoken the words, you've promised me my gift. Would you take that away from me?"

Merlin stepped forwards to protest, but Arthur held his hand up, silencing Merlin. "I..." he said carefully. "Is there no other way?"

Blythe straightened up. "No." he said, his tone final.

Arthur's jaw worked, and he looked down at the floor thinking hard. Finally he looked up. "For my kingdom, I shall do this." He said, his tone certain.

Merlin seethed, hating Blythe even more. What made it worse was when the man looked over at him. "Then it is settled." His eyes bore into Merlin's. "There is something else you must offer to me, you know what it is?" he said, cocking an eyebrow.

Merlin nodded. Blythe would ask Merlin to perform magic for him, Merlin knew this. He was grateful the man didn't ask out right.

Arthur looked between them curiously. "And what is that?"

Merlin looked over at him evenly. "Nothing of importance." he said, them looking back at Blythe, conveying with his eyes that he knew what he had to give.

Blythe nodded. "Can I offer you a room with a bed? It would be more comfortable for us all."

"No." Merlin said at the same time as Arthur said "Us all?"

Blythe looked amused. "Yes, I will watch. I must ensure it is done."

Arthur ground his teeth. "Will you spread rumour of what is to happen on this day?" he said, struggling to keep the hatred from his voice.

Blythe smiled kindly. "I will not. I never leave my home, and I never spread rumours, nasty things that they are."

"Then how is it people know of what gifts you desire?" Merlin said darkly.

Blythe laughed. "That comes off the tongues of those who keep bad company. I don't think we can find any that in this room."

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a look. Blythe just laughed. "Would you like that room?"

Merlin denied it at the same time as Arthur accepted it. They looked at each other, then Arthur turned to Blythe. "Yes. We thank you for this offer and accept it." he said, his tone final.

Merlin sighed, knowing that this choice would have consequences later. Blythe nodded and rose from his throne, coming to stand next to the two men. He was about the same height as Merlin. "Then follow me." he said with a smile, looking directly at Merlin.

Merlin shivered and followed the man, Arthur walking at his side. He turned to Merlin, his smile of reassurance forced and faked.

* * *

AN. Sorry, next chapter will have the.. well, you can guess what's to come. Slightly creepy, I now. Terribly sorry. It's not to late to run away now. Believe it or not, I'm making the next chapter somewhat light, God you must think I'm a nut...


	3. Chapter 3

They were led to a room in silence, a quarter smile decorating Blythe's face all the while. In fact, that smile seemed to be painted on, never leaving entirely. It irritated Merlin all the while.

The room was large and well lit. Windows decorated the walls, showing off a landscape different to the one they rode over to get here, suggesting they were on the other side of the mountain. The room equalled Arthur's back in Camelot, rich with dark colors on the walls, deep blues and greens. A large four poster bed was pushed up against the wall, made up with sheets of rich blue colour.

Blythe and Arthur strode in, but Merlin hesitated in the door. Blythe conjured an impressive looking chair out of thin air, and three goblets along with a pitcher. Arthur watched him carefully, distancing himself slightly.

Blythe turned to them, holding up the pitcher. "Wine?" he offered. His brown hair turned slightly copper in the sun light.

Arthur looked back at Merlin, who gave him a serious gaze in return. Arthur nodded in understanding and looked back to the man. "No, thank you." Blythe just shrugged and poured himself some, giving Merlin a knowing smile.

"It has to be willing, Merlin." he said, taking a long drink from his cup.

Merlin entered the room and came to stand next to Arthur, trying not took look at his friend, but feeling his heavy gaze upon him. "It is. I'm just nervous."

Blythe laughed. "You trust Arthur, you should be fine. There is everything you need in the night stand beside the bed."

Merlin looked over at Arthur, who was still watching him. "Would you like help with your armour then?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded, and began working at the straps and belts as well. As they worked, Blythe simply watched, sipping his wine. Merlin looked him over curiously. It must be vanity, keeping himself as young as he did. Blythe caught him watching and his green eyes bored into Merlin's.

"Ask Merlin, I shall not demand a price for your curiosity."

Merlin tore his eyes away from the man and finished with the strap he was currently fumbling with before speaking. "They say you are thousands of years old. Is this true?"

Blythe laughed. "I have forgotten over the years. After a while, age holds little importance." he cocked his and watched them as they removed layers of armour. "That is not your only question, I can feel it."

"Merlin is a never ending cavern of questions." Arthur said, somewhat affectionately.

Merlin helped Arthur pull the heavy chainmail from his body. Butterflies swirled in Merlin's stomach. Looking away from the man, he turned back to Blythe. "In the books of old, they spoke of beings with eyes such as yours. They lived long and had great gifts. Are you like them? Are you born of the fae?"

Blythe smiled, a true smile that lit up his face and revealed slightly pointed teeth. "You are a clever boy. I was born of a naughty faery and of a maid in the realm of men. I was exiled from my home." he said, raising his head proudly.

Merlin smiled, his curiosity having been satisfied. He reached over for the next thing to remove, but found there was no remaining armour. Arthur stood before him in his pants and thin white shirt. Sometime during their conversations, his boots had been removed. Merlin's eyes widened, and his breathing shallow. Uncertain of what to do next, he tentatively reach down to undo Arthur's breeches, not looking at his face, but instead at his work.

Arthur caught his wrists and Merlin looked up at him, nervous and embarrassed, face heating. "Not yet." Arthur said gently.

Merlin blushed and looked down, very aware that all eyes were on him. "I don't know where to start." he said, blushing furiously.

Arthur chuckled, not condescendingly, but reassuringly. "And you think I do?" Merlin played with his own sleeves, still looking down. Arthur took his chin in his hand and forced Merlin to look at him. "Do you trust me?" Arthur said.

Merlin looked into his eyes and found that he did. He trusted Arthur fully. He nodded. Arthur laughed lightly. He looked over to Blythe, then back at Merlin. "Then we start from the begin." he said quietly.

He dropped his hand from Merlin's chin to his hips, pulling him close. Merlin's breathing spiked, an odd sense of pleasure building. He trusted Arthur.

Arthur leaned in and kissed him once, lightly on the lips, testing. He barely had time to pull back fully, before Merlin leaned in and deepened their kiss. Merlin felt Arthur sigh against his lips, and Merlin used the opportunity to explore and test out different things.

Arthur turned them slightly, so that they were both visible in profile to Blythe, who said nothing at all. Merlin wasn't bothered enough to look and see what the man was doing. Arthur's thumbs rubbed at Merlin's hip bones soothingly, then his fingers slipped down to undo Merlin's breeches. Merlin pulled back slightly, but Arthur gave him a tug, pulling him closer and breaking their kiss. His eyes sparkled as he looked up at Merlin. "Still trust me?" he murmured, just loud enough for Merlin to hear.

"Yes." Merlin breathed. "You aren't nervous?" he said as Arthur started trailing kisses down Merlin's neck to his collar bone.

Arthur worked at the last of the knots. "No. I perform for a kingdom every day, this feels no different." Arthur chuckled. "Although, I'm not naked when I address my people."

Merlin laughed, despite himself, feeling a bit of the tension erase itself. That was until Arthur finished undoing his breeches and spun him around, so Merlin's back was against Arthur's chest, and he was fully facing Blythe. Arthur's hand slid down into Merlin's pants and grasped him, stroking him inside the confines of his breeches.

Merlin jumped and tried to pull away, his face flushing scarlet again, but Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's hip, rooting him to the spot. Merlin moan with pleasure and embarrassment, realizing he was becoming hard with each tug Arthur gave him.

Sensing his discomfort and embarrassment, Arthur chuckled. "Relax Merlin," he said gently, "that's the point." he murmured, pulling Merlin back against him. He could feel Arthur coming to life behind him, on his rear. Merlin's breathing increased in speed, and he looked over his shoulder at Arthur behind him. Arthur smiled reassuringly. "Look at him." Arthur whispered, his eyes flicking over to Blythe. "He wants a show, so we will give him one." he said just loud enough for Merlin to hear, then kissed his neck slowly, trailing down to his shoulder where he stopped to suck at a spot lightly.

Merlin shuddered and hesitated, then looked over at Blythe. Blythe watched them both from his chair. He was seated cross legged, leaning forwards slightly, his face indifferent, but his eyes showed signs of satisfaction, but not arousal at the scene before him. He didn't gloat, or force anything. He simply watched. His eyes left Arthur's hand in Merlin's pants, and met Merlin's gaze.

Merlin sucked in a deep breath and pushed back into Arthur, moving his hips gently. Arthur let out a moan of approval and met his movements halfway. Merlin was panting lightly under Arthur's steady movements. They were becoming more teasing then anything, and Merlin tried to entice more from Arthur, but he got nothing.

Merlin protests were muffled but a hot, sloppy kiss. Merlin's eyes rolled back in his head and his eyes fluttered shut as Arthur ran his thumb across the head of Merlin's cock. The ring on Arthur's thumb was surprisingly warm, Merlin had expected more of a chill from it.

Without warning, Merlin was spun and pushed up onto the bed on his back. Deft fingers worked at this clothing before he could protest or understand what was happening. The hand was gone from his cock and he felt surprisingly unhappy at it's disappearance. Arthur yanked the shirt off his body, then from his own. Merlin couldn't help but stare. He felt lost and needy, and it was Arthur who was the one who was meant to show him the way.

Merlin looked over to Blythe, who was staring at him intensely. Merlin was all too aware of how hard he was, and as Arthur slowly pulled his pants down, exposing him to everyone, he almost groaned. He hadn't wanted to like this as much as he did, especially not with Arthur here.

Completely naked on the bed, Merlin sat up and went to bring his knees to his chest to hide himself, but Arthur stopped him. He pushed Merlin onto his back on the bed, then climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrists and pinned them above his head, stretching out over the man, his length pressed up against Merlin's, laying gently on top of him. Merlin moaned freely as Arthur started to move his hips, his back arching to meet Arthur's thrusts eagerly.

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin, who was only happy to comply with Arthur's demanding lips. Becoming slightly bold, Merlin nipped at Arthur's lips affectionately. Arthur pulled back and smiled, licking his lip slowly. Merlin shuddered beneath him, crying out when Arthur moved his hips in a particularly sensual fashion, and then disappear completely. Arthur peeled himself from Merlin's body and slid over to the bedside table.

Merlin pushed himself onto his elbows, and his eyes slid down Arthur's back, over his backside, then flicked his eyes over to Blythe, who was always watching. Merlin was painfully aware of his erection and sweat covered body, but Blythe didn't seem to notice. He looked Merlin in the eyes, as if he was searching for something within. Merlin shuddered, then recognized the look Blythe was giving him. It was that of happiness and contentment.

Merlin wondered how long ago Blythe was exiled into loneliness and left in a world of unhappiness. His only way of attracting people to him was through torment and lust. It was wrong, horribly wrong, but Merlin understood the loneliness.

Arthur slipped back onto Merlin's lap, snapping his attention back to the blonde. He held a thin vial in his hand, it's liquid a honey colour. Arthur's eyes traveled up Merlin's body slowly. Merlin couldn't help but feel turned on. He had always held an interest in the King, never voicing it. It was incredibly arousing to have that same man look at him as he did now.

"This will be easier if you kneel and grasp the back board at the foot of the bed." Arthur said, his voice soft, regret clouding his eyes.

Merlin nodded and scrambled to comply with Arthur's request. Once in that position, he felt the bed shift as Arthur climbed behind him. One hand rested lightly on Merlin's back, the other slipping between his legs. Merlin moaned lightly as Arthur's fingers trailed over his balls and up his cock, giving him a squeeze, stroking him twice. Then his fingers slipped much lower, fingering Merlin's entrance. Merlin looked over at Blythe, who was watching, mesmerized.

Arthur slipped a finger in, tentatively and slowly, trying to cause as little discomfort as he could manage. Merlin squirmed, trying to move away from the intrusion, but Arthur held him firmly in place. "Relax." Arthur whispered to him, over and over. Merlin tried, but couldn't help himself but tense at each movement.

Arthur slipped another finger in, moaning gently. Once Merlin stopped squirming, his fingers curling and knuckles whitening against the backboard, Arthur dropped the hand from his hips and start stroking him again. Merlin's breathing stuttered and he sighed. Slowly, Arthur worked another finger in, always giving Merlin time to adjust.

"How do you know what to do?" Merlin whispered once he had become comfortable with the third fingers. Arthur brushed something deep within, something Merlin didn't realize he could be touched in such a way. He bucked his hips, desperately trying to get that same feeling again, his question momentarily forgotten.

A voice pulled him out from his lust filled haze, Blythe's. "Yes Arthur, why don't you tell him?" he said. Merlin had almost forgotten about the man through his discomfort and pleasure.

There was silence behind him, and Arthur's fingers brushed that spot within him again, but Merlin was determined to remember his question. "I wouldn't ever judge you, Sire." Merlin breathed.

There was a pause, then Arthur cleared his throat. "I have taken men as my lovers before." he said quietly. Merlin looked over at Blythe, who had closed his eyes. A look of peace and contentment settling across his feature. Merlin turned back to Arthur, who was regarding him through weary eyes.

Merlin kissed him roughly. "Then show me what you can do." he said, his voice thick with lust. He sounded much more confident than he felt. But his words did the trick. Arthur shuddered and gently pulled his fingers out. Merlin cried out at the loss, with both thankfulness and confusion. Blythe opened his eyes and looked back over to them.

Arthur's lips appeared at Merlin's ear, whispering softly. "I will go slowly, but this will still hurt." Merlin nodded. Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry." he said, leaning down and trail kisses down Merlin's spine.

Then a stretching heat surprised Merlin. He gripped the headboard with renewed desperation and strength. He tried to move away from the pain, but again Arthur held him still. Despite the oil and preparations, Merlin was still in pain at the entry. Arthur gasped and moaned loudly as he very slowly slipped in. He paused, giving Merlin time to adjust before pushing in further.

It was a slow process, but after a while of working and pain, Arthur was mostly inside. They were both panting heavily, and Merlin was bent over in discomfort, the pain slowly softening.

"Are you ready?" Arthur said gently. In response, Merlin turned and kissed him over his shuolder. The kiss was slowly at first, but grew heated quickly. He pulled away and nodded.

Arthur gave a slow, testing thrust. Merlin groaned in pain and Arthur stopped, allowing Merlin time to readjust. Merlin looked over at Blythe, who was watching, always just watching. No arousal showing, no signs that he was even really paying attention. Merlin reached out to him with his mind. _Do you enjoy some degrees of pain?_ he said, tentatively to the man.

Blythe's expression turned slightly curious. _Yes_, came his reply. Merlin could feel the age of the man, here in his mind. It was infinite and powerful. Scary.

Merlin closed his eyes. As Arthur sped up his thrusts slowly, Merlin whispered a spell under his breath. He felt it begin to take effect immediately. Blythe's expression flooded with understanding as their emotions seeped out into the other's mind. Blythe could feel what Merlin felt, and vice versa. Merlin and Blythe's arousal fed off each other, gathering to a degree Merlin could barely stand. That combined with Arthur's more consistent thrusts almost set Merlin over the edge, but he forced himself to control his body.

He focused on only his body, ignoring the feelings Blythe was sending to him, and choosing to feel only his pleasure and Arthur's.

Merlin didn't realize he had cried out, but his back arched as Arthur hit that place inside him again, this time with his cock. Just the thought made Merlin's toes curl. Arthur was panting heavily in his ear, moaning with each new thrust.

Arthur looked over to Blythe, who was staring at them, glassy eyed. It was the only sign of his arousal and it was linked directly to what Merlin was feeling thanks to his spell. "Are you satisfied?" Arthur said to the man.

Blythe only nodded.

Arthur readjusted himself and Merlin and began stroking Merlin's cock again. His thrusts became irregular, and they were faster, pounding up into Merlin, making him cry out as Arthur continued to hit that spot.

Merlin looked at him over his shoulder. "Please." he begged in a shuddering breath. Arthur closed his eyes and cried out, coming hard in Merlin. Merlin's back arched and his body clenched as he came, a second after Arthur.

Blythe closed his eyes as he mentally rode out the effects of Merlin's orgasm. He sighed softly and rose.

Arthur pulled out of Merlin slowly. Merlin slumped back against Arthur, who wrapped his arms around Merlin and kissed his temple gently. Merlin shuddered and smiled, his eyes closing. He felt Arthur pull them down onto the bed, and wrap his arms around Merlin.

Merlin murmured some words under his breath, low enough so Arthur wouldn't hear them, and broke the spell between him and Blythe. Finger's ran through his hair and he knew without opening his eyes that it had been the older man. _Thank you for your gift,_ Blythe said with his mind. Merlin opened his eyes, and looked up to find him hovering over them.

Blythe then spoke out loud. "I will leave you two to dress in private. You may join me in the throne room when you are ready."

Arthur propped himself on one elbow and looked up at the man. "And what of my kingdom? What of Camelot?"

Blythe regarded him with his usual smile. "I believe that caravans from Lot's kingdom are arriving at Camelot now, having received word of your struggle. They bring both water and food."

Arthur sighed in relief. "Thank you." he said.

Blythe nodded and left the room. Arthur laid back down and pulled Merlin in. "Thank you Merlin." he said.

Merlin hummed contently. "Do you think we can stay here for just a moment longer?"

Arthur laughed. "I don't know, you're the expert."

Merlin grumbled under his breath. "Then I say we are. You don't have to be such a prat about it."

Arthur just laughed, his sweaty hair falling into his eyes.

* * *

**AN.** There you go! Creepier than you expected or not? I don't know, I thought it was much kinder than what I had in my mind originally. ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

After the sweat had dried from Merlin's body and he began to shiver, he sighed and rolled from the bed, going to put his clothing back on. As soon as he stood, he realized just how much he ached. He stretched tentatively and winced. Arthur watched from his spot on the bed, his eyes tired.

From behind him, he heard the bed squeak as Arthur made to get off it. He too began to dress, trying not to look at Merlin as he did. From the corner of his eyes, Merlin could see Arthur peaking over at him, but he resolved not to look at the other man himself. After Merlin finished trying up his shoes, he turned to Arthur, who was yanking his shirt over his head.

"Would you like help with your armour, Sire?" Merlin said. He stood a couple feet away from the King, giving him room.

The King looked over at him and smiled slightly. "You know you don't have to call me that, Merlin. You're making me feel old." he joked half heartedly, pulling on his second boot.

Merlin nodded and went to help Arthur put on his armour. Neither one of them spoke. Merlin kept his eyes on his work and Arthur looked straight ahead. Merlin tried to stay out of Arthur's line of vision as best he could, but was forced to stand directly in front of the man to do up a strap he had left for last on the chest piece. Merlin kept his eyes down and stood as far away as he could.

Arthur sighed and turned his head, looking towards the door. "You are angry with me." he said, his voice flat.

Merlin's eyes jerked up, fumbling and dropping the strap he had been working on, looking surprised at Arthur. "No, of course not."

Arthur glanced at him, his face expressionless and then looked away again. "You need not lie, Merlin. I don't blame you. Just know you have done your kingdom a great service, and I won't be angered if you decided you don't want to work for me any longer upon arriving home." he said, his voice formal and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

Merlin gapped at him. "Arthur," he said, his voice hard and serious, "don't you dare think I am angry with you about this. About other things, sure. You could say thank you every once and a while, and you are a pain to get out of bed in the morning. But in this, you were also a victim. I don't blame you."

Arthur looked at him, his eyes blank. "You wouldn't be this quite if that were true."

Merlin smiled, a genuine smile, and shook his head. "I thought you were unhappy with me and... and with what you..." he didn't finish, instead ducking his head, trying to hide his blush, and continuing with the buckle he had dropped.

Arthur laughed, surprising Merlin, almost causing him to drop the buckle again. He finished tightening it and took a step away from the king, looking at him wearily. "I told you before, you aren't the first man I've taken to bed. In fact, I thought you knew already." he said, a sad smile on his face.

Merlin blushed. "I had my suspicions. Sometimes I'd come to your room and I'd hear..." he looked away, too embarrassed to continue.

Arthur laughed shortly. "Yes, it's hard to hide things from a servant who refuses to knock." he said, looking pointedly at Merlin.

Merlin gave a half smile. "So you aren't angry with me?"

Arthur shook his head. "Nor you with me?"

"No." Merlin said.

"Good" he said, reaching over to rest a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin winced under the touch, feeling an ache travel down his body. Arthur immediately retracted his hand. "I'm sorry." he said, wincing slightly himself. "How are you feeling?" he said gently, regret again filling his eyes.

Merlin shrugged lightly, trying not to move in a way that would hurt him again. "I'll recover. We both still have our lives." he said. Merlin brought hand up to touch his hip lightly, almost subconsciously.

Arthur watched him wearily. "May I look?" he said.

Merlin nodded shyly, not used to having the King look after him as he was. Arthur knelt before him and lifted Merlin's shirt up gently. Merlin tried to push away the attraction he felt to having Arthur in such an intimate spot.

Arthur sucked in a deep breath and Merlin looked down. On both of his hips, bruises were starting appear on his skin. Long, finger shaped bruises. Arthur put his hands over the marks, confirming Merlin's suspicions that they were marks left by Arthur's early grip on his hips.

Merlin held in a shiver at the thought of the pleasure it had brought at the time. Arthur shot to his feet and backed away, self hatred flooding his eyes. He looked up at Merlin. "I am sorry." he said.

Merlin shook his head and stepped forwards. "Arthur, it was more than I could have hoped would come from this scenario. I asked you to do it." Merlin said.

Anger flashed across Arthur's face. "This shouldn't have happened in the first place. You knew what was to happen here, and you didn't tell me."

Merlin paled. "I didn't know he would include you, I swear. You have to believe me." Merlin said, his voice pleading.

Arthur began pacing, saying nothing. Merlin could see him fighting to push aside his anger. He took in a couple deep breathes and turned back to him. "You still should have told me, Merlin." he said, his voice removed and flat.

Merlin nodded. "But I knew you wouldn't let me give myself unless there was no other option, and I wouldn't wish this upon anyone."

"But you would wish it upon yourself? Of course I would say no." Arthur said, his voice filling with despair.

Merlin took another step towards him. "I won't stand aside and watch as someone else was submitted to that fate."

Arthur paused and just looked at him. "You are a kinder man than I give you credit for." he said, his voice tired.

Merlin smiled, a crooked goofy grin. "Does that mean you forgive me?" he said.

Arthur didn't smile, instead took a step closer to him. "Yes Merlin, of course. But if you ever do that again, I will lock you in the stocks for a week." he said, smiling slightly at the end. He held out his arm and Merlin grasped it, shaking firmly. "Understood, Sire." he said.

Arthur laughed. "You never listen." Merlin just shrugged. Arthur continued, "The kingdom owes you a great debt Merlin, as do I. Name your price, and it shall be yours."

Merlin looked uncomfortable at the offer. He wasn't used to such things from Arthur. "Can I finally have some time off?" Merlin said jokingly.

Arthur laughed. "You wish to torture me by subjecting me to George for a week?" he said.

"A week?" Merlin said, surprised.

Arthur waved it off. "You can visit your mother, or drown yourself in the tavern. The time is yours to do with as you please." Arthur said.

Merlin blinked. "I... thank you Sire." he said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't say that Merlin. You can't thank me for thanking you."

Merlin grinned. "If I thank you for thanking me, you'd have to thank me for thanking you for thanking me. Then I'd have to thank you again, wouldn't I?"

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the front of the shirt and yanked hard, sending Merlin stumbling into him. Arthur tangled a hand in Merlin's hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Merlin gasped against Arthur's mouth, giving him the chance to slip his tongue inside. Arthur's other hand snaked around Merlin's back, pulling him further against him. Merlin smiled against Arthur's lips, exploring freely.

As soon as he found himself sinking into the kiss, it was broken. Merlin huffed in annoyance, looking dejectedly at Arthur. "Shut up, Merlin." Arthur said jokingly.

Merlin laughed and straightened himself. He had no clue what to make of the kiss. The feeling lingered on his lips. He wanted to whine and continue but he knew better. Instead he stepped back and forced a smile. He sighed heavily and retrieved his dagger, which had been laying half hidden under the bed. "Shall we finish this and leave, then?" he said. Even now, he could feel Blythe's presence on the edge of his mind, calling for him.

Arthur nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. Merlin nodded and left the room with Arthur in tow. When they reached the hallway, all the torches lit at once again, lighting their way. Arthur looked to Merlin. "He does that on purpose, doesn't he?"

Merlin could _feel_ Blythe laughing in his mind. "He has a rather grand and... ostentatious way of living." he said, hoping the sorcerer had heard him.

Arthur smiled mockingly. "That's a big word."

Merlin smiled. "I've been studying."

They made their way to the throne room in silence, side by side. Inside, Blythe sat upon his throne, eyes filled with amusement, lips turned up in a quarter smile. "I trust everything went well upon my departure?" he mused.

Arthur bristled with anger, but only nodded curtly.

"Good." Blythe said. "It was a pleasure to have met you both, and I do hope we meet again."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, but forced a neutral tone. "I do hope it shall be on more pleasant terms."

Blythe laughed, "Were these terms not pleasant enough for you, young King?"

Arthur clenched his fist, but before he could speak Merlin stepped forwards. "Does that conclude our business?" he said, his voice steady.

A presence filled his mind, the voice smooth, mixed with its usual strange lit. _You and I both know that it is not, young sorcerer. _Blythe purred.

Merlin looked at him through steady eyes, not demanding, but pleading. _Please send Arthur away for this_.

Blythe looked satisfied. He spoke aloud. "Yes, our business is finished. But if you will allow it, I shall leave you with a parting gift." he said, voice friendly enough.

Merlin sensed a danger underneath the words. He looked over at Arthur, who was in turn, looking at him in confusion. He had never heard of such a thing begin offered from the man. Each visit made by men and women throughout the years had been the same, and the tales never made mention of such a thing.

_This gift holds no bindings towards me or to me, and you would do well to accept it_. Blythe pushed.

Merlin looked to him warily. But Arthur was the one who spoke. "On what grounds do you offer this gift?"

Blythe looked at him appraisingly. "I did not bring you here only for my pleasure and the excitement of meeting someone with a destiny as interesting as your own, young King, I now offer you help."

"What kind of help?" he asked.

Blythe shrugged. "Say yes and find out. But be warned, should you say no, you risk losing something that can be a great asset to you later when it is needed most, in the time when your kingdom will need you most." He said. His words were empty of threats, and slightly sad.

Arthur pondered this, clearly upset with the man's words. Merlin tried to pry into the other sorcerer's mind but found it blocked off to him. Frustrated, Merlin had no idea how to respond to the offer.

Arthur looked at Merlin again, his eyes searching. He seemed to find what he was looking for in his expression, because he nodded. Merlin was surprised when Arthur turned back to Blythe. "I accept this kind offer you have chanced me with." he said, bowing his head slightly.

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself. Blythe had promised this would not bind his King to the older man. He could see no traps or dangers in accepting.

Blythe's eyes sparkled. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed and rose from his throne, coming to stand in front of Merlin and Arthur. The cheerful expression he had worn a second ago instantly became serious and composed. "I need you to join your hands, Merlin, your right with Arthur's left, yes, like that." he said.

They complied cautiously and warily. Arthur watched the old sorcerer with mistrusting eyes. Blythe paid him no mind. A heavy weight sank into the pit of Merlin's stomach, not knowing what was to come.

With both hands, Blythe took their clasped hands between his own, and began chanting, his voice low, in the language of the old religion. The moment he began, Merlin found he couldn't move his hand away from where it was being held. Arthur must have felt it too, because he looked up at Merlin with a panicked expression.

Merlin tried his best to relax him with his eyes, using the rest of his concentration trying to work out what Blythe was chanting. The man's voice never rose about a whisper, and it was neither angry nor threatening. The room crackled with electricity, making an audible sound throughout the room and a pressure formed in Merlin's mind. Arthur must have felt it as well because he shook his head and brought a hand up tentatively to touch it.

Blythe's voice rose suddenly, yelling out a last word and releasing their hands. Merlin dropped to his knees, Arthur following beside him, never letting him go. Merlin fought with the pressure in his mind, which was sending him feelings of pain and confusion. In an attempt to block it, he pushed against the intrusion in his mind.

A cry sounded all around him, coming from Arthur. Merlin's eyes snapped open, but he only found Arthur kneeling in front of him, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth closed tight. With a sudden realization, Merlin realized the cry had come from inside his mind.

_Arthur?_ Merlin tried, saying it inside his mind as if he would to another sorcerer.

Arthur's eyes snapped open, Merlin felt foreign relief flood his mind, then confusion mixing in with his own, feeding off his own. Arthur looked at him, confusion clearly written across his face.

_Arthur?_ Merlin said again. Arthur's eyes grew and his mouth dropped. Blythe watched their interaction from a couple feet away, saying nothing. It was definitely not his presence Merlin felt in his mind, he could tell the difference between that ancient mind and this one.

As Merlin would with another sorcerer, he pushed _into_ the other mind, instead of against it. He was immediately swept up in a blur of thoughts and emotions, all of them Arthur's.

Arthur's eyes grew wide, and he yanked his hand from Merlin's, as if it had burned his. He jumped to his feet and spun around to Blythe, leaving Merlin kneeling on the floor. Merlin gasped as he was thrust from his King's mind, disgust being the last thing he felt from Arthur's mind. It was impossible. Only sorcerers could communicate in such a way, and Arthur was no sorcerer.

"What did you do to us?" Arthur asked, all formality and kindness gone from his voice.

Blythe was unfazed by the King's harsh tone. "I have allowed you to connect with your servant without the need for words."

Arthur gapped and Merlin felt no less surprised. He had never heard of such a thing before.

"From anywhere? I don't feel any connection now." Arthur said, his voice no kinder then it had been a second ago.

"No, you need to be touching. Direct skin to skin contact." Blythe said, his usual smile slipping onto his face.

Merlin looked down as his hand and rose to his feet unsurely.

Arthur pushed on. "How is this meant to help me or my kingdom?" he said.

"That is for you to discover." Blythe said. He turned his back to the two men and started back towards his throne. Arthur drew his dagger and gripped it tight, taking a step towards Blythe. Instinctively, Merlin reached out and gripped Arthur's arm to stop him, then jerked his hand back, afraid of reaching into his mind again.

Arthur too was startled by the contact, but nothing came from it. Merlin had touched his armour, not bare skin. They looked at each other cautiously. Slowly, Merlin extended his arm to Arthur. Just as slowly, Arthur reached out and took his servant's hand. He instantly pulled back as a flood of alien thoughts and feelings assaulted him.

"Take it back, we do not need it." Arthur demanded.

Merlin tried to fight back the tiny bit of regret he felt at the man's words, but knew that it was logical. This was something they didn't need, and it was also dangerous to have in his position. A simple distracted thought could reveal his secret to his King.

Blythe laughed. "This is something I cannot undo." he said.

Arthur growled. "You will reverse it." he said, his hand tightening around his dagger. Merlin reached over and pulled the blade from his hands. Arthur released it easily, and a horrifying thought crept into Merlin's mind. He dropped the dagger instantly but still the attack came.

Merlin was knocked to his knees and he felt an invisible grip take hold of his throat. He yelped and struggled, but there was nothing to struggle against. Arthur whipped around and cursed, unsure of what to do.

A soothing voice entered Merlin's mind. _Sleep_, it whispered quietly. The lack of air made him feel dizzy and tired, and Merlin sank fully to the ground. A feeling of detachment filled Merlin and he found it easier and easier to obey the voice. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a part of him screamed to fight, but he found himself unable to do so. As he closed his eyes, he saw Blythe lift a hand, sending Arthur flying off his feet and rolling over towards Merlin.

Merlin's eyes clicked shut and he found himself unable to move or reopen his eyes. The choking pressure eased off completely and he felt at peace. Suddenly, fingers rested on his throat, sending the feelings of terror and worry rush through him. _Merlin?_ a voice cut through his mind. _Arthur_, Merlin thought. He distantly remembered thinking that Arthur must have been feeling for a pulse.

The fingers were removed and he heard voices. "What have you done?" Arthur shouted.

Blythe's reply was as calm as ever. "He was holding two weapons. Even you knew you are only allowed one inside my home." he said.

"He was just trying to remove it from me, surely you know this." Arthur said, anger seeping into his voice.

"The rules stand. Surely you, a King, understand that."

"What shall happen to him?"

There was a pause. "I did not go through all this only to end up killing the boy in the end. Go. When he wakes, I shall send him to meet you."

"But he shall live?" Arthur said, his voice was filled with urgency.

Another pause. Merlin wanted desperately to look, to speak, but he couldn't. Finally, Blythe spoke. "I promise you, he will return to you with his life."

"Thank you."

Someone took hold of his hand, and he felt his mind melt into Arthur's once again. _I shall wait for you by the horses,_ he said, his voice uncertain.

_I'm sorry_, Merlin thought as Arthur's hand slid from his.

As his hand became out of reach, one last accidental though slipped through from Arthur. _What has he done to us?_

Merlin pondered the question, feeling an absence filling the room. _I don't know_, Merlin thought to himself as he was left alone in the room with Blythe. After a couple minutes of silence, footsteps approached him. A heavy hand rested on his shoulder as he was jolted back into a full consciousness. Blythe looked down at him as Merlin sat up, looking up into eyes that held the full weight of his many years on this planet.

_Come_, Blythe said, _we have much to discuss_.

* * *

**AN**. My computer is going in for repairs later today, and will not be returned to me from 6-10 business days. So there will be a small hiatus as I wait and type up the next chapter. This one is a little long, it's funny, they are getting longer and long. Thank you for your continued support, your kind words of encouragement really mean a lot to me, and I am sorry to be leaving you at such an intense moment in the story. All will be explained next chapter! And maybe I'll sneak some sexy stuff in there too! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin looked at Blythe cautiously. Any man known to have carried more than a simple dagger into the sorcerer's home was known to never return alive. Their bodies would appear close to their home, mutilated and cold. The fingers would be cut from the body, although no one could say if they were cut before they were killed or after. It was to send a message, to warn people of the power that was housed within these mountains.

It was just one of the number of odd rules Blythe kept for those he summoned to his home. Merlin couldn't figure out if they were truly from the fae customs or if they had formed throughout the man's years spent in boredom and exile. Perhaps it was a warped version of both.

Glancing at Blythe, one would never imagine his true age. Thousands of years old, spent in exile. All that power locked away into one man, who lived so far within the mountains. Now, looking at him truly, Merlin could see the age and tiredness in his eyes that came with centuries alone. His inability to leave his lands, after having been imprisoned within through binding spells, allows little room for meeting with people and satisfying any true social wishes he has. Instead he was forced to torment people in order to gain company. The years alone had twister him, changing his desires and ideas of human interaction.

Merlin pitied him. He thought having to hide his secret was hard and lonely, but to be condemned entirely, by both races you came from would be maddening.

Blythe hovered on the outside of his thoughts, sensing and rejecting Merlin's pity. Mostly Merlin felt surprise radiating from the man, having long believed that no one would be able to sympathize with such a being as himself. As Merlin struggled to his feet, Blythe watched with calculating eyes, all of the joy that had been there under an hour ago long gone, along with his sly smile.

"Oh Merlin," he said, his voice thick with sadness, "what am I going to do with you?". His young handsome face seemed to age before Merlin's eyes. Anger filled Blythe's haunting green eyes, but mostly he looked tired. "Everything had been going better than the prophecy had predicted. I tried to ensured nothing like this would happen, but I couldn't foresee this." he said, his voice calm. He began pacing before Merlin, his hands clasped behind his back.

There was something dangerous beneath the words, urging Merlin to keep quiet. He watched Blythe muse, more to himself then to Merlin. Blythe stopped pacing suddenly, looked at Merlin, then spun around, marching over to his chair and sitting upon the throne. He looked down at Merlin as if he were the most complicated puzzle in the world.

Blythe started tapping at his throne rapidly with his index finger. "I promised I wouldn't kill you. You know what I do to those who break my rules, do you not?" he said, speaking down to Merlin.

Merlin nodded, not trusting his voice. He didn't know what to say, because he had never heard of anything like this happening before. Everything had always been black and white with Blythe. You broke the rules, you died.

Blythe pushed himself forwards in his throne. "I did not curse Camelot for the opportunity to meet the great King Arthur." he said, his voice matter of factly. "I did it to meet you." Merlin frowned as Blythe continued. "Our meeting has long been foretold. I was tasked with bringing you both here, and I had a purpose for gifting you both today." Blythe smiled slightly. "You look shocked. The thought never occurred to you? It must have, you're supposed to be a smart boy. You are destined to be the most powerful sorcerer to roam the earth, Merlin. You aren't there yet, but you will be, and my gift will help you." he said, straightening up in his throne, his chin high and proud.

Merlin felt dumbfounded. "You are much more powerful then I am. I wasn't able to lift the curse you set upon Camelot." he said, somewhat reluctantly.

Blythe nodded. "Things change with time, and so shall this."

"And why bring Arthur into this? How is that meant to help me?" Merlin asked.

Blythe looked somewhat unhappy then. "The future was hazy for a while, but the true path became clear. You and Arthur were destined to be cursed with this spell-"

"Cursed? I thought you said it was a gift." Merlin cut in bitterly.

Blythe regarded him through even eyes. "It would have been a curse, should Morgana have been the one to put it over you."

Merlin was surprised at that. "Morgana?"

Blythe nodded. "It was quite clear, if I had not summoned you as I did, when I did, a series of events would have been put in motion to bring about the early demise of the King, starting with that spell."

Merlin blinked slowly, feeling heavy all over. Should Morgana have been the one to put this spell over them, Arthur would most likely discover his secret and would quickly grow to resent Merlin. At least with it presented as it was, they could learn to deal with it together, and Arthur would have Blythe to blame instead of Merlin.

Blythe nodded, having intruded upon his thoughts. "Any chance of Albion would have been destroyed, and it is something I dream of as well. A place where I could find a home within the hearts of the people of this world. I do not wish to be feared forever, but for now it keeps me safe."

Merlin thought over his words for a moment. "The faes locked you in here so you cannot run, but others can still enter your home."

Blythe nodded. "People forget over time, so I must keep reminding them that I am not a being to be reckoned with."

Understanding flooded Merlin, and a renewed sense of pity. Blythe's face twisted into a mask of disgust as he turned away. "These are not words to be repeated. I trust you solely due to the destiny that has been painted before you."

Merlin nodded. Knowing Blythe could sense his thoughts and feelings, he cleared his mind as best he could. "I will come and visit you again." Merlin said with confidence.

Blythe looked surprised, then he laughed. "You are full of surprises, but I believe you are right, we shall meet again."

Merlin smiled. "I hear you sleep for a long period of time, I only hope you are awake in time to see me again."

Blythe settled back into his throne and smiled. "Oh, I know I shall see you again, and can almost see it now. After my slumber, perhaps."

Merlin frowned at that. It was said Blythe could sleep for hundreds of years at a time. He pushed the thought from his mind and approached the throne. Blythe looked at him, that strange smile returning to his face. Merlin lowered his eyes slightly in respect as he spoke. "On behalf of King Arthur and myself, I would like to thank you for the courtesy and kindnesses you have shown us, and for allowing us into your company for a short while." He said, bowing slightly.

Blythe nodded, looking amused. "It was my pleasure." he said, "Although, I find it discouraging that you know so much about me and my customs. I will have to find out how you know so much and destroy those sources."

Merlin laughed and climbed onto Blythe's lap, straddling his thighs lightly. He rested his hands on Blythe's chest and looked up at him. "No, you enjoy it more than you should." Blythe didn't move from under him, even as Merlin leaned in so close he could feel Blythe's breath against his lips. "How are you enjoying my virginity? You didn't even get to reap the benefits of the price you asked."

Blythe laughed. "Another opportunity for that will present itself soon enough. But I saw the chance for something much more... amusing... to transpire today." he said, a wicked grin breaking out across his face. His hands slid down to Merlin's waist and he pulled him down properly on his lap, holding the man closer to him.

Merlin pressed his lips to Blythe's. Blythe's eyelids fluttered closed but Merlin kept his eyes open. He wanted to watch this time. He took in Blythe's young face and tangled his fingers in his thick locks as their lips moved together. There was no drive or passion behind the kiss, only the closing of a deal struck. Despite that, the kiss still stirred something inside Merlin, but as they pulled back, he noticed Blythe showed no sign of anything at all. Unsurprising, considering he rode out an orgasm with nothing more than a closing of his eyes while Merlin had been left overwhelmed and panting.

As Blythe looked at him, sadness filled his eyes. "I still have to punish you." he said.

Merlin tried to push back the sense of panic and disappointment that had risen with his words. It was foolish to think Blythe would spare him this just because they shared a few stories and signs of trust. His rules were law.

Blythe reached up and stroked Merlin's face lightly, causing Merlin to climb off his lap and the throne. Blythe nodded to himself and stood. "I wish it were not so, but it must be. I will put you in a coma for a short period of time, and awaken you once your punishment has been served. It will be less painful for you this way. Do you understand?"

Merlin nodded. "I do." he said sullenly.

"I promised the young King your life, and I shall not break this promise." he said.

Merlin straightened himself up and looked at Blythe evenly. "I'm ready."

Blythe nodded. He muttered some words under his breath and the world darkened around Merlin. Slowly, he became dizzy and slipped into unconsciousness. He dropped like a stone and Blythe made no move to catch him. Instead, Merlin tumbled down the steps of the throne, his clothing catching on the jagged rock that made up the stone and his skin scrapped along it. Blood marked Merlin's path to the heap in which he now laid on the ground. Blythe sighed as he looked down at the limp body. Then, he flicked his wrist and sent Merlin flying across the room, where he proceeded to crash into the wall on the other side of the room.

...

Merlin cried out when he woke up, pain shooting through his body. Blythe was kneeling next to him in the middle of the throne room, holding and bandaging his wrist. Merlin frowned and tried to move it, only to scream in pain as he did. It was broken, he realized, and tried doing an evaluation of everything else before moving again, but found that he couldn't separate all the different pains. His whole body was throbbing, but he was alive.

Blythe pressed a cool damp cloth to Merlin's forehead when he finished with his wrist. He didn't look Merlin in the eye as he spoke, instead going to wrap another part of Merlin's arm. "Your wrist is broken, two of your left ribs are bruised, you hit your head when you fell initially and you're covered in cuts. You should change the dressings in a day if you can." He said, as if it had not been he himself who had done this to Merlin.

Instead of saying it, he nodded and sat up with Blythe's help. He felt dizzy, tired and thirsty, but didn't accept any of the food or water that was offered to him. "I have to get back to Arthur." Merlin said, his mind alright made.

Blythe tired to get him to rest just for a moment longer but Merlin refused. Sighing, Blythe helped him to his feet. Merlin put his arm around Blythe's shoulder and together they walked slowly to the great doors to the hidden castle. The doors swung open and Merlin squinted against the sun that came pouring through them.

Sighing, he pulled himself away from Blythe and bowed stiffly, his body aching worse than he could imagine it ever would. Blythe surprised Merlin by bowing back, then leaning in and kissing him gently on the temple. "It was a great honour to meet you, Emrys." he said. "I look forward to the day when we shall meet again."

Merlin nodded. "And the same to you."

Blythe smiled, "This is as far as I go, but I shall watch and protect you as you cross my land." he said.

"Thank you." Merlin said.

Blythe nodded and extended his arm to Merlin. Merlin took it with his good hand and shook it. As their skin connected, Merlin felt an exchange of energy flow between them. Merlin gasped and Blythe gripped tighter, hurting him slightly but the feeling was lost in the power moving between them. The older man stepped closer and pressed his lips slowly to Merlin's. It was only for a second, but in that moment Merlin felt himself grow less tired and aching.

Merlin nearly cried out when Blythe let go and stepped back, severing the connection. The man smiled and brought his index finger to his lips. "Shh," he said, "go."

Without saying anything, Merlin turned and walked off in the direction where he would find Arthur. Blythe had eased his pain and given him the energy needed to make his way back to his King.

Merlin didn't look back as he stumble across the flat, dead lands, but he could feel an outside presence brushing lightly against his mind, watching and making sure he was safe.

* * *

**AN.** I'm back! So sorry, the computer got back Wednesday and I don't know what happened, I've just felt so off my game recently. Anyways, bye Blythe! The fun now begins. If you have any questions, as some of you did, please ask. I make a point to try and respond without giving anything away. :)


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Merlin reached the patch of trees, his steps were slow and heavy. His body ached all over and the cloths that had been applied over the cut on his stomach had started seeping blood, and he was sure it was the same for his back. Beneath the wrapping on his wrist he felt throbbing, and the injuries on his ribs sent stabbing pain throughout his body with every step he took.

The dry air had left Merlin parched and hungry, his vision becoming patchy before him. He found Arthur sitting under a tree by the small pond. Arthur jumped up and quickly ran over to aid Merlin's collapsing form. Merlin protested, however weakly, when Arthur picked him up gingerly and carried him to the side of the pond by the horses and supplies. He helped Merlin sit up against a tree and ensured he drank some water, staying silent and careful the whole time. Arthur made sure never to come in contact with Merlin's skin, inspecting his wounds gently and avoiding eye contact.

Merlin moaned internally, thinking about all they had just gone through, and how much had changed in such a short time. It was not meant to go like this, he was supposed to had gone with Blythe, given him what he wanted and left. He hadn't meant to drag Arthur down into all of this.

The world spun around Merlin, his head feeling thick and heavy. Worst of all, Arthur wasn't talking. Merlin pulled all his energy together and as Arthur reached down to inspect his bandaged arm, Merlin reach up and grasped his King's hand. The second their skin came in contact, Merlin was exposed to Arthur's mind. Arthur gasped, but it wasn't he who pulled away. Merlin's body jolted as he yanked his hand back and thrust his mind back where it belonged.

Arthur looked shocked, kneeling next to him looking from his hand to Merlin's face in confusion, but Merlin quickly turned away from Arthur, his face pinching in disgust. Through Arthur's eyes, he looked weak. He saw his broken body and sensed not only Arthur's pity, but also resentment.

"Merlin..." Arthur said, but that was all he said.

Merlin didn't turn to look at him, looking at the water instead. "Gaius will know a way to fix this." Merlin said, his voice hoarse. His words were steady enough, but his tone betrayed him. Blythe had said there was no way to reverse it, and Merlin believed him.

Arthur was silent for a moment next to him. "We will worry about that when we get back home." there was a slight pause, "I'd ask if you're okay, but I could feel..." another pause. Merlin turned to look at him. Arthur continued uncertainly. "I could feel that you aren't. Why did he do this?"

Merlin thought of telling him the truth. Arthur looked so genuinely confused. "He thought he was helping us." Merlin said, settling for half truths.

Arthur didn't look convinced, but he let it pass and helped Merlin take another drink from the water skin. "He didn't kill you." he said simply.

Merlin advert his eyes. "A small mercy." he said. Again, Arthur didn't push. Merlin thought of telling Arthur about Blythe, about the life he was forced to live. To protect himself, Blythe had to make people fear him, to get them to stay away. The dead and tales people brought back after meeting him made people fear the sorcerer enough that they didn't seek him out or try to hunt him down. Blythe had beat him as a substitute for the death he usually offered to those who broke his rules. Telling Arthur of the kindness Blythe had shown him would make the whole act of sending Merlin home broken redundant. If news of Blythe going easy on someone started to spread, people would think the sorcerer was softening and would try to kill him.

Blythe only needed people to see he was still a force not to be reckoned with. They didn't need to know that the sorcerer they were meant to fear had not only allowed Merlin to go through his punishment without feeling it, but to also been given the energy he needed to help him reach safety. So Merlin kept his mouth shut and let Arthur think Blythe had done this horrible thing to Merlin just for his own amusement. Just another thing Merlin now had to keep from Arthur.

"We should go." Merlin said. He attempted to get up, but ended up crying out in pain when he put his bad wrist down to try and push himself up. Black spots swam before his eyes and he felt himself slipping slowly into unconsciousness.

"Merlin?" called Arthur's worried voice from above him. Merlin waved off the concern and tried to get on his feet again. Arthur helped him, reaching over and grabbing Merlin by the armpits and helping him up slowly. It wasn't so much of helping, as it was Arthur picking Merlin up like a small child.

Arthur held on the him as Merlin fought off the dizziness and tried to gather enough strength to stand by himself. Arthur shook his head. "This isn't going to work. You can barely stand, there is no way you can ride a horse alone."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but instead a dizzy spell hit him and he found himself feeling nauseous. He motioned for Arthur to step aside and vomited right there. Wordlessly, Arthur handed him the water skin and Merlin washed his mouth out. He felt weak, but he knew they had to get to Camelot as soon as possible. When he voiced this to Arthur, the King protested. "We will make camp here for the night. On the morrow, we will leave and ride for Camelot."

It was only mid afternoon. Merlin shook his head. "We need to leave now. We don't know and understand what Blythe did to us. We need Gaius to help figure this out, and I need him to look at this." he said, gently touching his ribs. Merlin forced a smile, "Besides, Gwen will be worried. We said we would be home by tomorrow morning. We got some sleep earlier and we can ride through part of the night to make it back in time." he said.

Merlin knew that there wasn't anything truly to fear, Blythe had promised safety for both, but Arthur didn't know this and Merlin was desperate to get home. He had gained and given up more than he had hoped and intended to on this trip and wanted peace back in Camelot.

Arthur pondered this and nodded. "Fine, but you will ride with me."

Merlin gapped at him, but before he could speak, Arthur held up a hand. "You can barely stay conscious now. We need to ride at a somewhat quick speed and I don't want to worry about you slipping from your horse. I'd tie you down onto it, but as you pointed out, we don't know the extent of your rib injury and that will be more painful for you."

Merlin couldn't think of a way out of it, so he nodded. Arthur went to work moving all the supplies onto Merlin's horse to lighten the load for Arthur's horse, who would now be carrying two riders. Arthur refused to let Merlin help, until he reached out and brushed his fingers against Arthur's hand and pushed as much of the feeling of uselessness that was washing over him at Arthur. After that, Arthur set Merlin up by the pond and gave him the water skins to wash and refill.

Merlin did so without complaint, feeling better now that he had something to do. That small task took him as long as Arthur's many, he soon found out as he capped the last skin and turned to find Arthur finishing up. Merlin huffed in annoyance at the weakness he felt as Arthur took the skins from him and helped him to his feet.

Arthur aided Merlin into the saddle and wrapped a blanket around him. Next, he climbed on, careful not to jostle Merlin too much. Arthur had to lift Merlin up half onto his lap so that they both fit on the horse. Merlin squirmed at first, but Arthur cleared his throat loudly and he stopped, blushing at the proximity. He was glad that his back was to Arthur and that the man couldn't see his face, but the position brought back memories of this afternoon, also reminding Merlin that he was soar _all_ over.

"Ready?" Arthur said, his arms reaching around him, guiding Merlin into an upright position and holding the reins.

Merlin looked back at Arthur and nodded.

They started off slow, but once Merlin got used to the pace they sped up. The horse's movements made him grit his teeth in pain, but Merlin didn't complain. He was eager to get home and forget this whole ordeal had happened. He wondered if things would ever go back to the way it was. It was hard to imagine they could. Arthur was married to Gwen, and had said he had been with men before. He had a way of letting out his sexual desires. Merlin on the other hand, did not. He had never felt pleasures such as the ones he had felt with Arthur. Even now, thinking back stirred a warm feeling deep within his stomach, a feeling he didn't want to push back. The feeling of Arthur's hands on him, in him. He shivered.

Arthur moved behind him. "Are you cold? Do you need anything?" he asked, but before Merlin could say anything, Arthur reached up to place his hand on Merlin's forehead to check his temperature. Merlin cried out, but it was too late. As bare skin made contact, their minds melted together and all was revealed.

Arthur moaned as Merlin's emotions and desires mixed into his mind. A transfer of feelings was exchanged, and Merlin was surprised to find that they weren't too different. Merlin was pulled inside one of Arthur's memories, almost as if he himself was living it. His hands, Arthur's hands, gripping on to thin, pale hips as he thrust himself in and out of the man beneath him, a man with dark hair gripping onto the base boards of a bed.

Everything faded, then a more recent memory appear. Maybe it wasn't even a memory, but looking through Arthur's eyes at that very moment. Merlin never found out, nor could he say he really cared to know. Through Arthur, he felt hot all over. The warm body pressed up against him and the rocking sensation of the horse, causing the man on top of him rub and grind down on top of him without meaning to. He was hard at the contact.

Merlin gasped and arched his back without thinking, getting so lost up in the moment and feeling. Merlin cried out, but the pain was replaced by Arthur's and his own combined lust. It was a feeling so intense that Merlin nearly came right then, but the contact was suddenly broken.

Merlin cried out in disappointment. He was panting heavily and could feel Arthur doing the same behind him. Now that he knew of it, Merlin was intensely aware of the bulge he felt pressing up against his thigh. The horse came to a stop and Arthur paused behind him, unsure of what to do.

"It's nothing," Merlin said weakly, their shared feeling of ecstasy fading. "let's keep going." he said. When Arthur said nothing, Merlin feared he had acted out of line. "Unless you need to stop..." Merlin added, and turned to peer up at Arthur's face, but found it to be blank.

After a couple seconds, the Arthur gave his horse a gentle kick and they started back up. Merlin's horse followed behind them, attached with a long rope to the saddle. It was silent for only a moment before Arthur spoke. "To what extent does this spell go?" he said, more to himself than to Merlin.

Merlin shrugged, then winced in pain. "I don't know," he said, "I've never come across such a spell before." Merlin said.

"Blythe promised his gift wouldn't harm us. But what does it do? What's it for?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know. And there would only be one way to find out the extent of this spell." Merlin said, wiggling his fingers.

Arthur lapsed into silence for several minutes. "We could try it now, we have a long ride ahead of us, it could help pass the time." he said.

Merlin was shocked that Arthur wanted anything to do with the spell. He even looked back to see if he was joking, only to find Arthur looking down at him, straight faced.

"We don't know what it will do," Merlin argued, "just a second ago we got lost in each other's thoughts and feelings. We might lose ourselves in the other's mind, then what would we do?"

"The horses know the way. We should know what we are dealing with, to be able to tell Gaius when we return."

Merlin wasn't happy with the idea. In his weakened state, he might let something slip that he would have normally wanted to keep a secret. But Arthur was insistent on this. Finally, finding no new arguments, he agreed.

Arthur slowed the horses to a trot, despite Merlin's protests. He gripped the reins with one hand and twined his fingers of the other hand with one of Merlin's hands. Merlin felt himself being pulled into Arthur's mind, a sensation that was different from reaching out to a sorcerer. It was foreign and different, putting Merlin on edge. But this time wasn't like the last. There wasn't any dominating memories or feelings to envelope his mind completely. Instead, there was curiosity and stray thoughts that weren't his own. He was kept in his own mind and surroundings, but with added flicks of Gwen's face and an outside concern for Merlin's well being.

These thoughts were Arthur's, Merlin came to realize. If he pushed into one thought or the other, maybe he could find out more or reach deeper into the thought. Instead, he decided to just sit back and watch as Arthur's sense of awe started to fog his mind. Experimentally, Merlin pushed a feeling of comfort and safety that he felt at that moment towards Arthur, who warmed at the sensation.

Earlier, Merlin's pain had been driven away by the lust he and Arthur had shared together. Just thinking about it made Merlin bite his lip and Arthur stir behind him again.

_It's funny_, came Arthur's voice in his mind, _that we take a simple emotion and thought from the other and make it grow._

Merlin nodded. _Let's not try it again just yet_, he said.

_Mmm_, Arthur said, _later then_. He leaned down and buried his face in Merlin's neck, his rough, unshaven cheek rubbing against Merlin's skin. He exhaled a deep breath of warm air that sunk into Merlin's skin and hair, making him shiver. The connection between them became a little sharper.

Merlin blinked, as he realized their bond grew slightly within their mind. He reached up with his free hand and grabbed on to the hand Arthur was using to hold the reins. This time Arthur felt it as well. He slid their adjoining hands closer to Merlin, then slipped them under Merlin's shirt on his uninjured side.

Arthur must have felt the pleasure it brought the dark haired man, because he shivered with delight. He tilted his head up and kissed Merlin's neck slowly, right beneath his ear.

_This isn't a good idea_, Merlin said weakly. But he felt anything but, Arthur's thoughts filled his mind, ideas and hopes, past experiences, probably all without meaning to do so.

Arthur laughed._ I felt the pleasure we created earlier, only with our minds. You nearly came undone with it. _Merlin was glad Arthur couldn't see his face at that moment, because he was sure he was blushing up to his ears. _All it would take is a couple thoughts_, Arthur said. Merlin knew Arthur was getting caught up in his lust, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't feeling it as well.

Merlin bit his lip. _What about Gwen?_ He felt a bit of uncertainty and anger rise at the question, but it was overridden by arousal and confliction.

_You are right, _he said finally,_ We shouldn't dishonored her further. It was a foolish thought, thank you Merlin_. Arthur said. He sounded genuine, and the onrush of lust eased slightly.

Merlin realized just how tired he really was. He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Gwen was his friend, and his Queen. Above all, she was Arthur's wife and Merlin didn't want to hurt her. Arthur straightened in the saddle, removing himself from Merlin's neck. In turn, Merlin dropped his hand from where it had been resting on the reins over Arthur's.

When Arthur tried to pull free of the hand he had started off by holding, Merlin gripped tighter. _Please_, Merlin said, looking back at Arthur who wore a curios expression, _it makes me feel safe._

Arthur nodded and readjusted his grip. _Alright, but try and sleep,_ he lust faded and a calm settled over them. The rocking of their bodies on the horse lulled Merlin slowly into unconsciousness, and as he faded off, he thought of things he had to do when he got back to Camelot. Firstly, he would take those days off that Arthur had promised him. He could feel Arthur chuckle at the thought. Merlin resolved speak to Gaius about this spell that had been cast upon them, if anything to simply learn more about it if it couldn't be removed entirely.

Merlin slipped off to sleep, but it was not a dreamless one. He dreamt of Blythe, standing above his body, bleeding and broken. He felt himself separate from it, and rose above the laying figure to see it slowly morph into Arthur's, twisted and screaming in pain. Merlin felt himself scream in anguish. This was not meant to happen, he had given so much to ensure the safety of his King. He lashed out at Blythe, casting spells without meaning to, and some that he did mean to do. He wanted to hurt Blythe for what he had done, but nothing ever touched the man. He only stood there, looking remorsefully at Merlin. Then, he snapped his fingers and Merlin slipped into nothingness, were he proceeded to sleep soundly.

* * *

**AN**. Can I just say thank you to every single one of you who have stuck with me this far? The support you've given me up to now is amazing, I can't believe how many of you have reviewed for every chapter, or for just one chapter. The follows, favorites and just the fact that you're looking at this now, thank you all so much!

It's not over yet, just wanted to get mushy for a moment. :')


	7. Chapter 7

When Merlin awoke, he found himself curled up by a fire, his blanket pulled tightly around him. Arthur sat at the other side of the fire, hand gripping his sword as he kept watch. It was still dark, with no hint of the sun. The only light source was coming from the fire itself. It was probably the reason why they had stopped, there was no use sending themselves and their horses stumbling through the woods in the pitch black.

Merlin listened carefully for a couple minutes, but heard nothing but small animals and the crackling of the fire. When he was sure he hadn't heard anything that could be hints of an oncoming threat, he whispered a spell under his breath, as quietly as he could. Then he waited.

Slowly but surely, it started to take effect. First Arthur just yawned, then he laid down on the ground next to the fire. Soon he was sleeping soundly and quietly. Merlin sat up, satisfied with his work. Arthur would never consent to Merlin taking watch in his state, but he knew that the King had not slept since this afternoon and was probably exhausted. Arthur wasn't invincible, and they would be arriving in Camelot shortly by the looks of it. The area around him was definitely Camelot, and the forest they weren't camping in held an essence of home, but in the darkness it was impossible to tell where they were exactly.

Next to Merlin was a water skin, probably something Arthur had lain out for him for when he woke. He drank from it gratefully, then tried to stand. He wobbled slightly, but quickly righted himself and walked over to Arthur and dropped the blanket onto him. He thought about taking his hand, just to see what would happen, but decided against it in fear that it would wake the King. Instead he went over to the horses in search of food. He took that and the medical supplies back the fire with him.

He carefully looked himself over and readjust some of his wrappings. His wrist and ribs hurt the most, and he knew that Gaius should check those first before attending any other matters. After he finished, he amused himself by conjuring images in the fire and practicing spells. He even tried his hand at a healing spell, but it ended up causing blisters to form over the top of his hand, which he then had to treat and wrap so Arthur wouldn't see. Thankfully, it was on the hand that was attached to his broken wrist so he could just say he wrapped it differently if was prompted.

When light finally started to fill the sky, Merlin went back to Arthur's side and jostled him lightly. Arthur bolted awake, looking around and assessed for dangers. "Morning." Merlin said, returning to his spot.

Arthur watched him somewhat wearily. "You look better." he commented.

Merlin nodded. "I feel it."

Arthur looked around again, then glanced at the blanket. He picked it up and ran it through his fingers. "I fell asleep," he said, sounding confused "I shouldn't have done that."

Merlin shrugged. "You needed it, and we both survived the night."

"How long have you been awake?"

"A couple hours."

Arthur nodded. "We'll leave soon. Are you well enough to ride by yourself?" he asked.

Merlin fiddled with a piece of grass that he had been idly tying knots in. "I think so, I can walk on my own. Could we start off slow?"

Arthur scoffed. "Of course Merlin. Did you think I was going to make you do a hard ride?"

Merlin smiled, "It wouldn't surprise me. You're a downright prat in the morning."

Arthur made a mock-angry face. "What did you call me?"

Merlin just laughed and pushed himself to his feet. Arthur jumped up to his own feet when he saw Merlin start to rise to try to help him, but Merlin just wake him off. Arthur rolled his eyes and went to water the horses. In the dim light, Merlin could see everything much more clearly. They were only about an hour's ride from the city.

Arthur had to help Merlin into the saddle, and once he was there, riding proved a little more difficult than he had originally hoped. Even though they started slowly, Merlin still had to ask for them to stop after only a little bit. When Arthur offered to have him ride with them again, Merlin refused. It would look odd if they both returned on the same horse, just more questions to answer. Arthur agreed and they continued.

"What will we tell people when we return to Camelot?" Merlin asked after a while.

Arthur was quiet for a moment. "Very few people knew that the land was plagued by a sorcerer, so I think it's best we not worry them with the news." Arthur said. "I suggest we say that we went to find those who could help."

Merlin nodded. "And what shall we say to those who know?"

Arthur looked at him. "Not the truth. It would ruin both yours and my own reputation." he looked pained as he said it.

Merlin nodded, feeling slightly sullen. "Then we could say he did this to me as payment." he said, raising his injured wrist lightly. "No one but you and I know the full truth. I don't want even Gaius to know if we don't have to tell him."

Arthur hesitated, then spoke. He had to keep slowing his horse's pace to match that of Merlin's. "I don't think people will believe that this man called us all that way just to beat my servant."

"Do you have a better idea?"

Arthur thought about it. "We can say he demanded a favour for the future. And he injured you to show me what would happen if I refused."

Merlin thought about it. "That is actually a good idea." he said, surprised.

Arthur laughed. "Don't look so stunned, Merlin. There's a reason I'm the King."

Merlin smiled. "Yes, there is a reason. Because you're a huge clotpole who steals the brilliant ideas of his servant and coins them as his own."

Arthur scowled at him. "I don't care how bad your ribs hurt, I will pull you from that horse and beat some manners into you."

Merlin laughed and rolled his eyes, knowing Arthur would never follow through on that threat.

It was quiet for a bit before Arthur spoke up. "Merlin, you are okay though, right? Besides the whole...injury thing." he said, gesturing to his ribs and wrist.

Merlin hesitated, then nodded. He did feel oddly at peace with everything that had happened. Everything had been calculated in advance, everything explained and orderly. It didn't really feel as if it had actually happened. It felt like a dream. "I knew what was to come when I came with you and had already accepted it. My only regret is having brought you into this."

Arthur just shook his head. "You had no way of knowing."

Merlin still felt guilty. It was his destiny to protect the king and he hadn't been able to protect him from this. From then on, they rode in silence.

They arrived at Camelot later than expected. When they arrived at the palace, they were greeted by Gwaine and Percival, while Elyan turned to go and assumedly tell Gwen they had arrived. Arthur instructed Percival to help Merlin from his horse and escort him to Gaius, then report back to him as soon as he left Merlin in his care. Gwaine followed Arthur, looking back curiously as Percival went over to Merlin, but followed his King right after Arthur had told the stable boy what to do with the horses and their things.

Percy gave Merlin an easy smile. "Got yourself into some trouble on the way?"

Merlin couldn't help but smile back. "You have no idea."

Percy looked him over, then called for one of the stable boys to grab a stool. Merlin instructed him to be careful of the worst of it, then Percy helped him slide off the saddle onto the stool. Merlin grabbed the supplies, using that as an excuse to lean against the horse and get his baring again. He didn't want Percy to know just how badly he was hurt.

Together they walked to Gaius' and his room, exchanging few words and walking in amiable silence. Percy never prodded, which was always nice. Merlin would have preferred it if Arthur had been the one to accompany him, but he knew the King had other things to attend to other than walking him to the physician's room. Besides, he would see him shortly when he came to discuss the spell that had been placed over them.

Merlin had the most trouble with the stairs. He even had to ask Percy to stop for a moment before continuing up. Percy took the supplies from Merlin and offered him his arm, which Merlin took.

Gaius was in his chambers, working busily over something but stopped when he heard the door open. He smiled and walked over to Merlin, arms outstretched for a hug. Percy laughed. "Careful Gaius, Merlin's a little bent out of shape from some trouble on the road."

Gaius stopped and looked him over. "Indeed you are." he said, his careful eyes taking in everything. "Thank you Percival, I can take it from here."

Percy bowed his head slightly and gave a quick wave to Merlin before going off to report to Arthur as he was told.

Gaius took Merlin into his arms gently, then held him back and looked at him. "I take it you faced more problems than we originally feared?"

Merlin nodded.

Gaius sighed and ushered Merlin to the table. He sat Merlin down and got him some food and water. Merlin was grateful just to be in this room and with Gaius. The normal cluttering of objects and well lit room reassure the boy. The food also helped. By the time he and Arthur had started back up again this morning, they found they had very little of it left, leaving them hungry.

Merlin pulled his shirt off and Gaius went to work checking all his wrappings and wounds. While he worked, Merlin told him off all that had happened, leaving out what had gone on in the bedroom and their other romantic happenings. Merlin had tried hiding the price Blythe would ask from the older man, but he suspected Gaius had found out about it anyways. If he did know, he didn't say anything, and for that Merlin was grateful.

By the time he had finished his story, Gaius had long since finished fixing him up. Merlin had taken something for the pain and he felt stronger with food in his stomach. Gaius got up and moved to stand in front of one of his many bookshelves, looking thoughtful. He pulled out couple of things and brought them back over to Merlin. "I have never heard of such a spell. Are you sure you understand it properly?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin nodded. "I'm certain of it. I did learn that he was part fae, so it must have been one of their spells. It was nothing I understood." Merlin said, flipping open a book and looking through it.

Gaius looked intrigued. "Interesting. So what we read was true?"

Merlin nodded. "Most of it, I've never heard of him giving a gift to anyone before."

"And you said that if he hadn't cast this spell over you, Morgana would have?" he asked.

"That's what Blythe said. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Unfortunately not, I cannot think of why or how that would have come to pass. But Morgana does march on Camelot at this very moment."

That made Merlin jerk up. "What?" he said.

"We received word yesterday that she was bringing an army this way. She must have heard about Camelot's lack of provisions and made her move."

Merlin thought over Gaius' words. "Does Arthur know?"

"I'm sure he's being told now."

"And is there a way to remove this spell?" Merlin asked. In truth, he wasn't sure what he wanted the answer to be.

Gaius thought for a moment. "Not for you or I. If there existed a way, only the fae would know of it, and they wouldn't give it up to you easily."

A silence stretched out between them, until someone knocked at the door. Gaius rose to get it, but Merlin pulled on his sleeve urgently. "Don't tell him that the fae might offer a solution. He will then pursue that lead and now is not the time. We can tell him later, after Morgana has been defeated."

Gaius hesitated then nodded. "That sounds best." the old man hurried over to the door and opened it for the King.

"Hello Gaius." he said courteously. Arthur strode in and looked around, finding Merlin and walking over to him, followed by Gaius.

"Good afternoon Sire." Gaius said.

"How are you, Merlin?" Arthur said when he reached him. Gaius stood next to the King, both of them looking down at Merlin. Arthur's eyes searched Merlin's body, moving from his bruises and cuts to the wrappings. Feeling self conscious, Merlin slipped his shirt back on, hiding his blush at the King's scrutinises. "Much better." Merlin mumbled.

Gaius turned to the King, blind to what was going on. "You've heard the news of Morgana?"

Arthur's face darkened as he nodded. "Just another problem to add to the list." he said. "I assume Merlin has told you of what Blythe has done to us?"

Gaius nodded. "He has, sire."

"And?"

"May I ask a few questions? Merlin has told me how he feels it, but I would like to know what you are feeling under the spell."

Arthur nodded and took a seat across from Merlin. He looked up at Gaius. "None of this leaves this room." he said sternly.

Gaius nodded. "Of course sire."

Arthur looked at Merlin, then back to Gaius. "When I touch Merlin's skin with my own, my mind connects with his. I don't know how or why, but I'm still me, feeling what I feel, but I can also feel the things that Merlin does. Some things more strongly than others. And I can't always control them. Last night Merlin had this...dream that was I pulled into and couldn't escape until it ended. It was..." he struggled for a word. "Frightening to have so little control." he said, giving Merlin a side ling glance. There was something in that look that Merlin couldn't understand. He didn't remember dreaming at all last night.

Gaius looked over at him as well. "I see. Merlin, have you also been subject to a lack of control in some situations?"

Merlin nodded. "When Arthur was feeling... worried over me, I could see things from his point of view." he said, looking over at Arthur, who was looking anywhere but at him.

Gaius looked transfixed by the information. "Strange. I would like to see this in action if you would permit it."

Arthur looked over to Merlin, who nodded and held out his good hand to him. Arthur leaned over and grasped it tightly. Immediately Merlin was subjected to Arthur's feelings and thoughts. He could feel Arthur searching his face, but Merlin looked only at their hands. Arthur's nervousness and stress washed over Merlin as he could see flicks of faces gathered around the round table, all looking at him and telling him the news of his sister.

He wondered what Arthur found within his mind when he looked.

_Pain_. Came Arthur's reply to his thought. Merlin tried to let go, but Arthur held on tightly. Arthur sent a soothing feeling towards Merlin, helping him to relax. It was so interesting what they could do to and for each other.

Gaius nodded as he watched their silent exchange. "Interesting," he said. "I don't see a thing. Thank you."

Arthur nodded and released Merlin's hand, somewhat begrudgingly. Merlin was glad when he did. He pulled it to his chest and held it there with his injured one.

Arthur watched him with guarded eyes, then turned back to Gaius. "Have you heard of this before?"

Gaius shook his head. "Unfortunately not, Sire." he said "But I shall search my books and see if there is anything to be done." he gestured to the hundreds of books piled around him.

Arthur nodded. "I thank you, Gaius. Anything that could help, just send for me and I shall find you as soon as I am able."

Gaius bowed slightly, then turned to Merlin. "You should get some rest." he said "I will help you to your room."

Arthur stood. "No need Gaius, I'll do that."

Gaius nodded. "Thank you Sire."

Merlin stood and walked by himself, with Arthur following close behind. Arthur laughed when he saw the mess that was Merlin's bedroom. Merlin frowned at him. "I hardly have time to clean up my own thing after I finish with your chores."

Arthur just smiled. "You will have plenty of time for that now."

Merlin's jaw dropped. "Are you letting me go?" he said, distraught.

The smile slipped immediately from Arthur's face. "Of course not. I mean, unless you want to leave. I just thought-I... I said I'd give you a week off." he said, looking confused.

All the tension left Merlin's body. "Oh, right."

Arthur looked at him and touched his shoulder lightly. Merlin was slightly uncomfortable with the proximity, no longer sure what he wanted. "Merlin," Arthur said, "I told you, you can chose to stay or go. I will not blame you if you want to leave."

Merlin shook his head. "I want to stay in your service. I will take my week off after Morgana is dealt with. You wouldn't survive this without my wit and humour." he said, smiling slightly.

Arthur laughed. "In that case, you should definitely take it off now."

"Not a chance." Merlin said.

"I am your King, _Mer_lin." Arthur said.

"Sorry. Not a chance, _Sire_."

Arthur swatted at him, but Merlin ducked.

"Come back as soon as you're healed." Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. Arthur hovered there, looking like he wanted to say more. Instead, he reached out and took hold of Merlin's hand. In that touch, Merlin could feel all that Arthur didn't say. The confusion, the gratefulness, the worry and then anxiety at the oncoming war against Morgana. Merlin looked up at him and nodded. No words were needed.

With that, Arthur slipped his hand from Merlin's and turned, leaving him to rest. Merlin closed the door behind him, then crawled into his bed and slipped under the covers. It didn't take him long to slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN. I've sorted out and wrote down exactly what I want from this story and where I will be taking it. There will be around 10 chapters, no less but maybe one more. Depends on just how sexy I decide to make the next chapter. ;D


	8. Chapter 8

It took Merlin two days to return to the King's service. Arthur had come and visited him on both of those days, at the same time checking to see if Gaius had found anything. On both accounts, the physician hadn't been able to offer any new information. Arthur had hid his emotions well upon receiving the news, and Merlin was unable to gather whether or not the King was truly bothered by it.

Merlin's cut were all healing perfectly, the bruises fading. Gaius had rewrapped his ribs, and said there was nothing else he could do for them. It was suggested Merlin should get more bed rest, but he wouldn't hear of it. Morgana's forces grew closer with each day and Merlin was anxious to get back to his King's side.

Gaius was able to cast a minor spell over a potion, causing it's healing capabilities to increase. Merlin's wrist was no longer broken, but it was still very weak. Thankfully it was his left hand, so he could still use his dominating hand for his tasks. George was still supposed to be helping under Arthur's service, but Merlin was to do the less strenuous tasks to build himself back up to his full strength.

As Merlin flexed his hand, testing out the potion's effects, Gaius watched him carefully. "Are you sure you don't want me to suggest to Arthur you get another day's rest? I'm sure he could survive without you for a while longer." he said.

Merlin shook his head and continued eating his breakfast. "I can't go another day of just laying in bed. I'm dying of boredom."

Gaius just shook his head. Arthur had returned to check up on him regularly and Gwaine had come to visit him yesterday. Merlin had been enjoying himself, until Gwaine made him laugh so hard that his chest started hurting him badly, causing him to started coughing and doubling over in pain. At that point Gaius chased Gwaine out and promised that they could resume their conversation later.

"Just be careful Merlin, try not to touch him. You can't let him find out about your gifts, and it will be even harder to conceal them now." Gaius said, a stern look on his face.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "So I'm supposed to dress him and help him prepare for his day by not touching him? Maybe I should use magic to get him ready." Gaius wasn't laughing. Merlin sighed. "I know Gaius. I had to deal with it before, I can do it until we find a way to reverse the connection."

Gaius pressed his lips into a thin line. "There may not be one, Merlin. You need to start thinking of what to do if a time comes when we find we cannot remove it."

Merlin didn't want to think about it. He reassured Gaius nonetheless and ran off to wake Arthur before the old physician could say more. He wanted to believe that he and Arthur could learn to deal with what had happened, and that what Blythe had done was truly to strengthen and aid them.

Merlin first stopped by the kitchen and got Arthur's morning meal, but when he reached Arthur chambers, he paused. He pressed his ear to the door but heard nothing. Merlin slipped inside the room silently, being sure not to wake Arthur, placing the meal on a nearby table. He padded over to the bed and stopped, looking down at the King's sleeping form. Light was pouring through the crack in the curtain and Gwen was nowhere to be found. Sometimes this would happen. Merlin would find Arthur alone, Gwen having woken already to get an early start on the day. Arthur always argued that he was the King, and that everyone could wait for him.

Merlin smiled at the memory and reached over, shaking the King lightly through the sheets. Arthur just rolled over, mumbling something unintelligible and swatting at him. Merlin frowned and shook him harder.

"Go away George, I want to sleep longer." he mumbled more clearly this time.

Merlin frowned, but a smile still played at his lips. "It's not George." he said.

Arthur shot up in bed, looking confused and hopeful, the sleepiness still in his eyes. "Merlin!" he exclaimed.

Merlin laughed. "I did say I was coming back today."

Arthur yawned and wiped his eyes. "Did you? I mustn't have been listening." He stretched and climbed out of bed. Merlin couldn't help but notice the King's morning wood, and quickly adverted his eyes but Arthur didn't seem to be aware of it at all. He rubbed his eyes and wondered over the breakfast table, sitting down wearing only pants.

Merlin brought him his breakfast and poured his water. Their fingers brushed and Arthur gasped, pulling back quickly. Merlin frowned, unhappy by the response and the King settled back in his seat looking tired. He motioned for Merlin to sit with him. Merlin hesitated, then sat to Arthur's right.

"I almost thought that part was a dream. When you weren't here, it was easy to forget. It was only when I came to check on you that I remember and went to ask Gaius of his findings." he said.

Merlin didn't know what to say, so he chose to stay silent and looked down at his fingers.

Arthur sighed and picked up his fork. "How are you?" he asked him as he ate.

Merlin shrugged. "Everything is healing. Gaius saw to that, he even said my wrist wasn't broken, and that I got very lucky." Today his wrist was wrapped lightly, just as a precaution.

Arthur frowned. "Merlin, you could barely stand. I'm surprised you healed this quickly." he said, stabbing at a sausage.

Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't go without asking questions. He tried to be casual, shrugging. "Gaius suspected Blythe used magic to do that. It's possible, he had the opportunity. Especially when he kissed me." Merlin said. Half truths were easier than full lies, but he quickly realized his mistake.

Arthur frowned, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. "He kissed you?" Arthur said, his voice quiet.

Merlin swallowed and tried to find something else to cover it with, but Arthur growled and pushed his food back in disgust, then leaned in close. He snatched Merlin's good hand and intertwined their fingers. "You will not lie to me, Merlin." he said, staring at Merlin intently.

Merlin gasped as he felt foreign emotions flood his mind. His mind was foggy with jealousy, anger and a strange feeling in his stomach at their proximity. He struggled to get his own mind in check, to make sure that nothing of value slipped out that could give him away, but Arthur seemed to purposefully be making him feel so disoriented.

"He did," Merlin stammered, "it was another-"

But Arthur cut him off. "One of his rules?" he said in disgust. He could pick it out from Merlin's mind without having been told.

Merlin nodded. "I-he made me feel..." Instead of saying it, Merlin thought not of the energy he felt, but how he felt as he stumbled over to Arthur in those last couple feet. But he couldn't keep the kinship he felt towards Blythe from his mind.

Arthur was furious. He rose to his feet and quickly stepped over to Merlin's chair, never breaking contact, jerking the chair around to face Arthur with one quick movement. He loomed over him, and Merlin had trouble meeting his eyes.

Arthur reached down and tilted Merlin's chin up, leaning down and kissing him forcefully. Merlin's eyes fluttered shut and he melted into the kiss. Arthur dominated it, demanding Merlin know it was he who received Merlin's affections, reminding him of who he shared a bond with.

Merlin wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon. Everything was replaced with _Arthur_. Merlin rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. In turn, Arthur pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Merlin's middle.

Merlin cringed, but didn't need to say anything because his pain was Arthur's, and the King loosened his grip immediately. His hands slid down to Merlin's back side, squeezing lightly, causing them both to moan. Merlin pushed up against Arthur experimentally, and was rewarded with a light nip at his bottom lip and not only his own feeling of lust and pleasure, but Arthur's as well.

Arthur's fingers slipped under Merlin's shirt and up his body. They both knew exactly where all this was going as Arthur pulled the shirt from his body completely. As soon as the shirt was removed, Merlin pressed the length of his body up against Arthur's. He shivered and buried his face in Arthur's neck, who let out a quiet moan. Their connection intensified, their thoughts and emotions heightening and becoming sharper. Merlin had to take a couple breaths to control himself.

Arthur fingered Merlin's bandages across his ribs. "Are you well enough for this?" Arthur said, looking up at Merlin. He didn't have to ask if Merlin even wanted it, the King could _feel_ how badly Merlin needed this, a feeling that mirrored his own.

Merlin smiled. "Go easy and we'll be fine. You'll feel it if it hurts." he said, leaning back and grinning wickedly at Arthur.

Arthur inhaled sharply and pulled away, causing Merlin to huff in discontentment as their connection was broken. He felt only half alive, desperate for Arthur, needing him. It was an awful feeling. Arthur must have felt something similar, because Merlin could see it all over his face.

"Well?" Arthur said somewhat impatiently, "do you want me to fuck you against the table or will you move to the bed already?"

Merlin almost laughed, but instead scrambled onto Arthur's bed, pulling off his boots and socks on the way. Arthur pushed him onto his back, sending a teasing sensation of pleasure through him. Arthur climbed onto his clothed thighs and starting pulling at Merlin's laces on his breeches. Merlin didn't know what was more of a tease, the fact that Arthur wouldn't touch him, skin to skin, or how slowly he was undoing his pants. His fingers softly brushed against Merlin's erection through the material.

"You stupid prat." Merlin growled and grabbed Arthur's face, pulling him down into a rough kiss. He could feel the King smiling against his lips. Merlin didn't care, he was reconnected with Arthur, who was lost in the sensation of their bodies rubbing together.

Their pants came off and from there, everything became more desperate. Merlin didn't mind being on the bottom again. Just thinking of the last time made him all the more eager to try it again, the ridiculously good feeling when Arthur had hit that spot inside of him. And they hadn't even been sharing this bond then. Arthur was introduced to the memory as well and moaned, grinding hard into Merlin's naked body with his own.

Merlin took a couple quick breathes to try and calm himself, but it was no use. Arthur's lips trailed along his neck and paused to suck at a spot, marking him. _You are mine_, he thought, _not some sorcerer's. Am I clear? _he asked.

Merlin couldn't help but shake his head. He could barely remember his own name right now, let alone some far off sorcerer's. Arthur seemed pleased by the thought and started working Merlin entrance, starting with one finger. Merlin wasn't sure where the liquid that was smeared over Arthur's fingers had come from, but he was thankful for it.

It was insane. Arthur could feel what did and didn't work for Merlin, stopping when they felt discomfort and going further at the pleasure. Merlin was near shaking with pleasure under the King's touches, Arthur experiencing the same sensations and moaning loudly.

When Merlin was ready, Arthur helped lift Merlin's hips and eased himself inside him. It was less painful this time, and he was much more content, knowing Arthur was doing this with him willingly his time. Arthur slid fully inside and Merlin gasped, shivering at the intense feeling of pleasure that enveloped him. Arthur paused, giving Merlin time to adjust and nuzzled him gently, bending over and laying kisses against Merlin's chest. Merlin's hands came to rest over top of Arthur's on his hips. They were fully connected, Merlin realized, inside and out. Their thoughts were one, as were their desires and bodies. It was almost too much.

Merlin was the first to move, feeling impatient at their lack of friction. Arthur laughed out loud at that, then pulled back and thrust hard, unaware of the impact it would have. Merlin cried out in ecstasy, nearly finishing with that single stroke, and Arthur doubled over in pleasure, his head resting against Merlin's chest.

"Again." Merlin demanded after a little while.

Arthur gave him a wicked grin and obeyed, causing Merlin to bite his lip, wanting to try and stay quiet. Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrists and pinned them above the dark haired man's head with one hand, the other holding himself up at Merlin's side. He didn't have to wait to hear Merlin's yelp of pain as Arthur took hold of his injured wrist. He let go immediately, an apology in his eyes, but he was already forgiven. Arthur rolled his hips by means of apology and reached down, taking Merlin's injured wrist gently and kissed it.

Arthur settled for putting a hand on either side of Merlin's body, and Merlin gripped the King's forearms tightly, nails digging in. Arthur didn't seem to notice, the feeling lost in their pleasure.

From then on, there was no teasing. Arthur kissed Merlin once fiercely, then started thrusting more quickly. Merlin's breathing increased and he moaned quietly. His eyes closed but he could still see everything happen through Arthur's eyes. The movement of their bodies became erratic and unpredictable as they neared their orgasm.

Arthur was the first to finish, but the overwhelming sense of pleasure that overtook his mind was enough to push Merlin over the edge as well, coming hard with Arthur. Their bodies twitched and shuddered, then finally became still as they finished. Merlin's breathing was heavy, and he was tired. Arthur must have felt it as well, because he laid himself down next to Merlin and pulled a sheet over them.

"No one will miss us for a couple more hours." he mused, curling up next to Merlin. Arthur rolled onto his side and rested his head against Merlin's shoulder, as Merlin stayed on his back. He felt content, a warm and pleasant fog settling over both their minds. His eyes fluttered shut and he could feel Arthur drifting off next to him. Arthur pulled him closer and Merlin rolled onto his side, his back to Arthur's chest.

Suddenly, the door to the room swung open and Gwen walked in. She was garbed a long purple dress, her hair pulled up in a thick braid. She was smiling, looking from the empty dinner table, eyes going over to the bed. When she saw Arthur and Merlin, she looked more confused than anything.

She paused, then walked over to the door and closed it tightly behind her so no one else would enter. Then, she walked over to the bed, calmer than Merlin believed possible. Arthur sat up beside him, breaking their connect. It didn't matter, any of the happy feelings he had felt earlier had disappeared when Gwen walked in.

She stood at the foot of the bed, looking from one to the other. Merlin also sat up, saying nothing. It was quiet clear what had happened. Gwen took a deep breath and went back over to the table, grabbed a chair and set it beside the bed, settling down in it. She looked quiet regal, as her skirts spread out around her, and her head held high.

Gwen looked from Merlin to Arthur. "I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

Arthur looked from her to Merlin. Merlin felt himself grow very tired and heavy all over. He pushed himself up against the backboard of the bed. "I think it's best we tell her everything." Merlin said. He liked Gwen, and wanted her to understand. He hadn't woken up this morning with the intention of this happening.

Arthur made as if to reach for him, then stopped himself. He turned to Gwen and they started from the beginning, telling Gwen absolutely everything from the version Arthur knew of what had transpired.

Gwen listened, the look on her face as if Arthur was only telling her about his day. She was patient and fair, asking questions occasionally but mostly staying quiet. Merlin added things in every once in a while as well, filling in some blanks. Merlin's stomach was filled with butterflies the entire time. When they finished, there was a pause, the silence filling the room. It drove Merlin insane.

Slowly, Gwen stood up. "I will let you two get dressed, and will return in a little bit. I just... need to think, I believe."

Arthur nodded. He looked from Merlin to her. "I'm sorry." he said. His face was carefully expressionless. "We are sorry. I trust you to keep this quiet." he said, somewhat sternly.

Gwen blinked, then nodded. "Of course, I would never..." but she didn't finish the statement. "Is it true though? About the spell he cast on the both of you?"

Merlin nodded.

Gwen cocked her head slightly. "May I... Can I see it?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who shrugged. Merlin turned to her. "You won't be able to see it, but if you like, you could tell Arthur something and I will see it in his mind."

Gwen nodded. "I think it's best if... you two got dressed first."

Merlin looked down and blushed. Arthur just nodded. Gwen bowed slightly and left the room.

She didn't return for a while. Merlin and Arthur had dressed in silence. Merlin couldn't even look at Arthur in the eyes, he was so ashamed to have done what he had to Gwen. When Arthur was clad in his armour and Merlin in his usual wear, the King went and sat at his desk, not saying anything. Merlin went and made the bed, then moving around and doing his normal tasks around the room.

Just when Merlin though Gwen would not return, the door creaked open and Gwen appeared, looking uncertain. Arthur rose from his desk, and walked over to meet her at the door. She closed it behind her and Merlin walked over to her, much less confidently than Arthur had.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come back." Arthur said.

Gwen smiled weakly. "You promised me a show."

Arthur looked over at Merlin, who nodded and walked over to the window, covering his ears. He only turned when he heard Gwen call his name, and he rejoined them. Hesitantly, he took Arthur's outstretched hand. He could feel Arthur's confusion, discontentment and slight uncertainty.

Arthur pushed through it all. _She said 'a crown of daisies and lazy summer days'_, Arthur said to him in his mind, looking straight into Merlin's eyes.

Merlin swallowed and turned to Gwen, relaying the phrase. Gwen looked dumbfounded. "That's incredible." she exclaimed.

Merlin gave a shy smile and slipped his hand from Arthur's.

"You have to understand, we didn't ask for this. Gaius is looking for a way to reverse the spell as we speak." Arthur told Gwen. Merlin pressed his lips into a thin line, staying quiet. He didn't want the spell to be removed, even now. Mostly, he wanted Arthur to not want it to be lifted.

Gwen spoke next, surprising them both. "You two have always been close. I think this could be an asset if you learn how to use it." she said, her chin lifted and eyes determinded.

Merlin blinked a few times, but Arthur was more verbal. "You think we should leave it?"

Gwen nodded. "You are able to communicate nonverbally. That could be a powerful tool against Morgana. I just..." She paused. "I just wish you had told me earlier. It was a bit shocking to find out like this."

Merlin felt it was best to keep quiet, allowing Arthur and Gwen to work this out themselves. Arthur nodded and took Gwen's hands in his own. "I know. It was wrong of me to do that to you. It was wrong of _us_ to do that." he said, looking over at Merlin.

Merlin gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Gwen. This was the last thing I wanted."

Gwen took her hands from Arthur and walked over to Merlin. "I forgive you, Merlin." She smiled. "I just wished you would have told me all this from the start."

Merlin swallowed and nodded. Gwen laughed. "Don't looked so scared, come here."

Merlin took a step closer. Gwen reached up and pulled his head down, kissing him gently on the forehead. "No more sneaking around behind my back, are we clear?" She told them, turning to face Arthur.

Arthur smiled. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"As do I." Merlin said, bowing slightly.

Gwen nodded, satisfied. "I'm glad we got that sorted. I have important news, Morgana has entered the Kingdom." she said gravely.

Arthur's head snapped up. "What? What of the riders we sent out to scout, and the men to fight?"

Gwen looked very sad. "They have fallen. She will be upon us by dawn tomorrow."

Arthur's face grew serious. "Then we have a lot to start planning for." he said.

Gwen nodded and they hurried for the main council room.

* * *

AN. Sorry it took so long, I was stuck for a while. But I stayed up till 4am last night writing and proof read it this morning, I was afraid if I did it last night I would be too tired to catch the spelling errors, and I hate poorly written smut. It's a bit long, I know. I hope this appeased to all of your needs. ^w^


	9. Chapter 9

As the three of them hurried down the hall towards the council room, Gwen began to giggle. She was walking ahead of Arthur and Merlin, who looked at each other in confusion. "Gwen?" Arthur said uncertainly.

Gwen looked back at them, then laughed again. She slowed and fell into step with them, Merlin on her left and Arthur on her right. She smiled, "I suppose it's just..." she laughed again. She glanced around and when she found they were alone, lowered her voice. "It's just strange, finding you two together."

Arthur frowned and looked around quickly, ensuring no one heard. He looked back at Gwen. "I know." was all he said. It was all Merlin would have thought to say as well, what did one say at a time like this?

But Gwen shook her head. "No, it's strange because," she said in a hushed voice, "I have kissed both of you. Admittedly, not when I was married, but I have kissed each of you, and now I find you two together." She laughed again and began to walk more quickly.

Arthur's head wiped around, looking at him with disbelieve across his face. Merlin raised his hands defensively. "It was one time." he said, "I was dying."

Arthur shook his, a smile starting to form on his face. Then he quickly realized that he was doing and turned back, looking ahead, eyes forwards and expression unreadable. "I suppose that is odd." he said, speeding up slightly as they reached the council room.

He and Gwen entered first, the guards opening the door for them. Merlin trailed behind slightly. Those within the room clapped politely as they entered, all standing. Merlin saw the knights all sitting around the table, noting Gwaine and Percival, along with Leon and Elyan. Arthur waved, then bade they sit. He helped Gwen first, then took his spot next to her. He addressed them all and then they dove right in to battle strategies and how best to meet Morgana on the battlefield.

After a while, Gwen leaned over to Arthur, whispering something in his ear. Arthur nodded and Gwen rose, begging they excuse her for a moment and left the table. She turned to Merlin and motioned for him to follow her. Arthur looked confused at that, but when Merlin glanced over to him, he simply shrugged.

Merlin followed Gwen from the room. They said nothing as Gwen guided him to an unused guest room. Once inside, Gwen checked to ensure no one was around and that they were alone. Once the door was shut tight, she turned to him. At this moment, she looked every bit the queen she was, posture perfect, chin up and eyes looking intently at Merlin.

Merlin looked back at her gravely. She gave him a sad smile. "You are my friend Merlin, I have always been able to come to you for help. You are also," she said, stepping forwards slightly, "the worst liar I have ever met." Merlin couldn't help but smile at that. Gwen continued, her serious tone returning. "I have done Arthur wrong in the past so I am the last person to judge him, but..." she gazed off slightly, then snapped her attention back to Merlin. "Tell it to me true," she said, "am I a fool for believing this story?"

Merlin blinked twice, thinking over everything in his head. He and Arthur had told her everything that had happened. "Gwen, I promise you we aren't lying." Merlin said.

Gwen nodded. "I believe what happened with that... man..." she said, slightly awkwardly, then pushed through. "But I want to know if there was anything that had happened before you two left on this journey."

Merlin almost laughed, but after seeing the serious expression on Gwen's face he stopped himself. "Never. We didn't even mean for it to happen. It wasn't supposed to." he said the last part almost desperately. Gwen was his friend, someone he had made a connection to when he first entered Camelot. He had helped raise her up and defend her honour, even when she couldn't.

Gwen smiled and put her hand on his upper arm, rubbing it slightly. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you left on this journey, didn't you?"

Instead of answering, Merlin just looked away. He knew the things she must think of him. He wasn't surprised when Gwen sighed and stopped rubbing his arm. It was her words that surprised him. "You are a good person, Merlin."

Merlin looked at her with what could have only been a look of disbelief across his face, because Gwen laughed. "You are," she insisted, "and you and Arthur have always shared a bond. I'm surprised it took you this long for anything to transpire between the two of you."

Merlin's jaw dropped. He had never thought that anyone had ever been able to pick up on his affections for his King, especially because he himself had buried them deep so he wouldn't do anything foolish.

Gwen reached up and pulled Merlin down into a hug, and he could do nothing but return the gesture. When they pulled back, Gwen looked up at him, still holding him by the shoulders. "No more secrets, alright?"

Merlin nodded. Together, they left the room and proceeded back towards the council room. Once there, they found people piling out of the room in a hurried fashion. Arthur was standing, observing the crowd. He found them with his eyes and made his way over to them, face stony. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Gwen smiled and nodded, taking Arthur's arm. "Of course. What did we miss?" she asked.

She and Arthur took the lead, with Merlin following behind him as he usually did. When Gwen realized that he was further behind, she pulled back, her and Arthur waiting for him. Slightly shocked, Merlin hurried to walk next to them.

Arthur dove into a shorter version of what was spoken about earlier.

. . .

That whole day was a buzz of activity, preparations were made, people milled about, all hurrying to ensure everything was ready. Reinforcements from further parts of Camelot were pouring into the castle walls, all prepared and accounted for. Troops were set up into battalions, and squires helped ready their masters for battle.

Arthur assigned a long list of things for Merlin to accomplish, and for once he was grateful for George's assistance. They divided up the tasks, and Merlin ended up having most of his keep him moderately close to his King.

Every once in a while, Arthur would pass by him and run his bare fingers along whatever bare skin he could find of Merlin's. Merlin could feel all his anxiety and worry pouring through their bonds, and in their briefest of touches, Merlin tried to send his most reassuring thoughts and feelings through to the King. And Merlin knew everything would be fine, because he would keep Arthur safe.

. . .

The next morning came and Merlin almost didn't want to wake Arthur. Gwen and the King laid together on the bed and Merlin couldn't help but feel a little unhappy at this, but he pushed all possessive feelings back and laid his hand on Arthur's shoulder to rouse him from his sleep.

Merlin paused for a moment, feeling just how peaceful Arthur felt at that moment. He knew that later he would feel anything but this. Arthur always felt responsible for the deaths of his people, even if he had tried his best to prevent it.

Arthur woke himself, it seemed. That, or he felt Merlin's presence. Either way, Arthur awoke and rolled over to face Merlin, first frowning slightly, then sitting up. He glanced back at Gwen, who was still sleeping soundly, then reached up and pulled Merlin down into a rough kiss. Merlin couldn't help but kiss him back. It felt as if they were meant for each other, but even though it felt right, Merlin knew it was wrong. And so did Arthur, despite his more excited state.

Arthur sighed and let him go. "The things I wish I could do to you right now..." he murmured.

Merlin looked away. "We shouldn't." he mumbled.

Arthur nodded. "And we won't. But after all this is over..." he said, trailing his fingers down Merlin's hand, showing him just what he wanted to do to him. Merlin shivered, marvelling at how well Arthur had adjusted to this bond that had formed between them.

Arthur let go of his hand then. "It seems I am forced to, since Gaius has found nothing."

Merlin didn't want to show just how much that hurt him, so he turned and went over to wake Gwen. Gwen smiled as Merlin shook her lightly, waking easily. The two of them went to go eat breakfast, going over the plan for the day one last time. Merlin set out all of Arthur's armour, ensuring it was all there one last time.

After they finished eating, Gwen left to go bathe and dress, while Merlin set about dressing the King. He tried his best not to touch Arthur, but when he did, he found the King's occupied, distant and thinking of the upcoming battle.

Once Merlin finished, he stepped back and looked at Arthur, making sure everything was on properly and nothing was missing. Arthur moved around a bit, checking to ensure nothing was too tight and nodded his approval. "Thank you Merlin." he said.

Merlin nodded. "I will prepare your horse and then ready mine." he said, already stepping away from the King. Arthur looked pained for a second, making Merlin stop. "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

Arthur looked down, fiddling with a strap on his arm. "You are needed with Gaius, to help tend to the wounded."

Merlin blanched. "That can't be. I am needed at your side. What if something were to happen? Sire, there are other people who could help Gaius better than I." Merlin said.

But it wasn't Arthur who answered him. "You and I will be working together in the medical tent. It is what Gaius has requested." Gwen said, looking sad.

Arthur nodded as Gwen joined him. "You still haven't fully healed. This is where you will be most useful."

Merlin felt betrayed. "But-"

"But nothing, Merlin. It's already been decided. And George has taken care of my horse, so you can now go to Gaius and see if he needs any help with any last minute preparations."

Merlin swallowed anything else he was going to say and bowed stiffly.

. . .

It was clear when the fighting began. Arthur and the greater part of his army had ridden off to meet Morgana on the field. Instantly, wounded soldiers started filling the medical tent. Mostly it was women and older men helping, along with himself, Gwen and Gaius making their way around to treat those who needed it most.

Merlin kept his mind occupied on his work, but also made sure to ask how it was doing out there whenever he could. One soldier told him of the army that had met them, and how it wasn't as fearsome or as large as they'd feared.

Another agreed with the first soldier, adding that he thought it was because Morgana thought they would all be too weak to require a larger army to overcome the starving soldiers of Camelot. The first soldier agreed with him and went as far as to thank Merlin, being a higher ranking knight and knowing the story he and Arthur had set.

This news brought hope to Merlin's heart, even making him smile a little. Camelot did stand a chance. The sounds of battle rang in the distance, a clanging of metal on metal and shouting. Screams echoed across the field, and Gwen and Merlin exchanged a look.

Gwen looked worried, but she tried smiling and continued tending to the soldier in front of her, so Merlin did the same. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he kept his mind busy by moving from soldier to soldier, helping as best as he could and getting Gaius when he couldn't.

Merlin was in the middle of bandaging a gaping wound on the leg of a soldier when there was a commotion outside, and the tent flaps were torn back. Both Merlin and Gwen's heads whipped around, looking to see who it was being carried into the tent. Merlin's heart tripled in speed and he watched as Leon and Percival helped carry a limp body draped in Camelot's red accompanied by the Pendragon sigil.

Gaius hurried over and Merlin tried to finish wrapping the wound as fast as he could to go find out who it was. His view of the body was obstructed by all the moving bodies in the room. It couldn't be Arthur, Merlin thought, he would have somehow felt if it were Arthur who had been wounded such as this.

Merlin finished and stood, but caught Gaius' look of pity and regret. A great weight settled in Merlin's stomach as he walked over, almost reluctantly, to the bed on which Leon and Percy were laying down the body.

He saw the limp individual laying on the cot, the face blocked by Percy's great form. Once Percival saw Merlin, he gave him a sad look and moved over. Merlin let out a shuddering breath and dropped to his knees next to the form of his friend.

Gwaine cracked an eye open and let out a quiet laugh, then wince in pain and stopped. "Nothing to worry about." he breathed.

Merlin smiled and gently put his hand on the place where blood seeped out from a spot between Gwaine's heart and shoulder. "What have you gotten yourself into now?" Merlin said, trying to keep not only the worry from his voice, but also the relief. Arthur was still out there, fighting.

Gaius went to work lifting the chain mail up and inspecting the wound. He poked and moved some fabric around then looked at Gwaine sternly. "No more speaking."

Gwaine smiled cheekily. "Yes sir."

Merlin put his hand on Gwaine's good shoulder lightly and looked across the room, finding Gwen's equally relieved eyes. She nodded once and returned to her work.

Merlin stood and looked over at the other two knights. "What happened?" he asked.

Leon looked at Percival, who nodded. Leon excused himself and left the tent, while Percival informed them off what was happening outside. "Morgana sent a couple battalions of soldiers to attack us from the front. We rode out to meet them, and just as we were finishing up, we received word that a larger force was coming up through the back way."

Merlin nodded. "The gate is much smaller back there, so gaining entrance would be harder, making it a less likely target, therefore, less well guarded."

Percy nodded. Gwaine moaned next to them, making him pause, then he continued. "Yes, so Arthur sent most of the men to go meet them, keeping only a thousand or so with him to finish up that fight."

Merlin nodded, but Percival continued. "Then, as we were going to join the rest of them in battle, around three thousand men appeared, continuing their strike on the front gates."

Merlin gaped. "That means that it's three against one and Arthur is out there now?"

Percival looked grim. "I need to get back," he told him "take care of Gwaine."

Merlin nodded as Percival took off. The other soldiers would be all the way at the other side of the city by now. It was a long way from where Arthur and his men were being attacked at this very moment, and it was possible it would be too late by the time they reached their King. Merlin crouched down and looked at Gaius. "I have to go." Merlin said.

Gaius looked like he was going to argue, but instead nodded. Merlin grabbed Gwaine's fallen sword and weaved his way through all the cots and people who were milling about. It would take mere minutes for Merlin to reach the spot where he would find Arthur.

Merlin ran faster than he had ever ran, clutching the borrowed sword for dear life. It wasn't difficult to find the battle, all he had to do was follow the screams and the smell of blood. And blood there was. As Merlin stepped onto the battlefield, bodies and blood pooled all around him. People lay piled on top of one another, organs and flesh already attracting flies.

Merlin pulled his handkerchief up over his nose to block out the smell and looked around for any sign of Arthur. When he didn't see him, he feared he would have to look through the bodies, but sure enough, he spotted his King.

Arthur stood surrounded by enemies, two attacking from the front and one sneaking up from behind. Merlin muttered a spell through the cloth that covered his mouth and raised his bad hand slightly, causing the man attacking from behind to trip and impale himself on the sword of one of his fallen brothers, killing him instantly. Arthur stabbed the other from under his helmet in a space where it didn't quite meet his chest piece. The other man, seeing that he wouldn't be able to take Arthur by himself, turned and ran.

Merlin sprinted over to Arthur, almost getting himself killed when Arthur mistook him for an enemy and took a swing at him. He laughed when he realized who it was and hugged him quickly. "It's good to see you." Arthur said.

"I thought you might need a hand." Merlin said.

"You probably shouldn't be out here." Arthur warned as two enemy soldier began to charge them.

Merlin nodded. "Probably, but I can't let you have all the glory."

Arthur laughed and they dove into battle together. Or, Arthur did. Mostly Merlin muttered spells under his breath, causing his foes to trip and usually ended up killing themselves through various means.

After about an hour of this, Arthur turned to him at the first break they got and laughed breathlessly. "You got all the easy ones," he exclaimed, "there is no glory in that."

Merlin laughed, somewhat nervously. "I'll take what I can get. I'd rather keep my life then be bathed in glory in death."

Arthur laughed. "I supposed that is true."

Around them, knights and soldiers of Camelot were regrouping themselves, stumbling over bodies of both sides which laid in heaps at every step. Arthur turned to face his men. Tired faces surrounded him, only about five hundred men remaining.

In front of them, a fresh battalion of men came marching towards them. Arthur raised up his sword. "We are tired," he yelled, catching the attention of some of his men, "we are few," he said, now holding all of their attention. Percy and Leon were amongst the haggard faces. "but we will not be defeated!" Arthur yelled. The men cheered. "For Camelot!" Arthur cried. "For Camelot!" his men replied and charged.

Arthur and Merlin stayed behind, and Arthur grabbed Merlin's bare wrist. His gloves were missing, but Merlin wasn't really thinking of that then.

_I need you to run to the other side of the city, and deliver the message that the other messengers seemed to have failed to send._ Arthur said in his mind. _We need help_ _here_.

Merlin hesitated, then nodded_. I won't fail_. Merlin replied.

Arthur nodded. A warning cry sounded and Merlin and Arthur looked up to see a storm of arrows rain down on them. There was nowhere they could hide and no shields on hand to protect themselves.

Everything seemed to slow in Merlin's eyes. He looked up at the arrows coming straight for them and then to Arthur's stunned face. Merlin looked back up to the arrows and raised his hand, as if to protect himself, but a spell sounded from within his mind, and he remembered thinking, _today is not that day_.

The arrows rained down on them, but every single one missed. Merlin checked himself over quickly, then turned to Arthur, who was staring at him in disbelief.

Merlin frowned, then his jaw dropped as he realized what he had done. Arthur still gripped his wrist tightly. _It was you_, came a thought from Arthur's mind. Then he jerked his hand back and their connection was broken.

* * *

AN- I am sorry about how long it took to write and post. I had so much trouble writing this chapter, it actually took my three nights to complete it, when it usually only take one. It's been a rough couple of weeks, and I was so happy to be able to sit down and write again. Hope you enjoy. ^w^


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur's grip on Merlin's wrist tightened to the point where he knew there would be finger shaped bruises appearing there shortly. Rage, confusion and fear shot through their bond, burning into Merlin's mind. "You did that." Arthur repeated, out loud this time.

"Arthur-" Merlin started, but Arthur cut him off.

"You did this." he insisted, motioning to the storm of arrows that had pierced the ground and bodies of fallen men around them. A perfect circle of the ground was untouched by arrows directly surrounding Merlin and Arthur. In his confusion and hast, Merlin had forgotten to shield others fighting for Camelot from the overhead attack. Men scattered the field, freshly killed by the very assault that Merlin had saved them from. This observation only fueled Arthur's rage.

"You have magic." Arthur said flatly. He didn't need to say anything at all, the bond they shared told it all.

Merlin tried to show him everything, to make him understand, but Arthur yanked his hand back. "Don't." Arthur spat, "Just... don't." he said.

Merlin didn't need the bond to feel the rage of his King. He flinched away from his burning gaze. Around them, the battle raged on. Shouting and the vibration in the ground from the pounding of thousands of feet reminded them of the dangers they still faced.

"Please Arthur, you've got to listen to me." Merlin said, making to grab his King's hand, but Arthur stepped out of reach.

"Go." Arthur said.

Merlin felt as if he'd been kicked. He'd been so sure he'd be able to make Arthur see someday that not all magic was evil, especially now with the bond between them. Blythe had promised it would help them.

"Go!" Arthur repeated.

"Where?" Merlin asked miserably.

"Deliver the message to the others, and if you were smart, you won't come back." Arthur told him, his face void of expression. "People go missing during a battle all the time. Slip away, because if you come back..." He wasn't able to finish the threat. He looked sad if anything.

Merlin swallowed and after a moment, nodded slowly.

Someone called for the King, and Arthur made to go to him. He took one last look at Merlin, then walked off in the direction of the battle.

Merlin felt like he was in a trance. He swayed slowly, then turned and ran. He didn't even look back, just directed his sprint towards of the second battle. There was no doubt in his mind what he had to do.

Even when his lungs felt as if they would burst, he continued to race towards the sounds of clashing metal, wielding Gwaine's heavy sword in his hand. Merlin found Elyan and some other knights at the back of the fighting, leaning over some maps.

Elyan greeted him pleasantly, but the smile slid from his face when he saw Merlin's expression. "What is it Merlin?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry. "Is it Gwen?"

Merlin shook his head then leaned over, gripping his injured ribs and catching his breath. As soon as he could, he righted himself and relayed Arthur's message about the fighting on the other side of the city.

Elyan cursed and he and the other knights immediately set to work at finding and regrouping the men and marching them in the direction of the main gate.

"What about the fighting here?" Merlin asked, still panting from his run.

"We'll leave some men here, but this battle is nearly won." Elyan said.

Merlin nodded. "I need a horse." he said. He couldn't make the run again. He also needed to make a quick stop.

Elyan nodded and pointed to some horses, which were tied to a post.

Merlin nodded, wished him luck and ran off. He untied one of the younger, slimmer looking horses and climbed onto it. He gave it a kick and the two of them shot off. Behind him, Elyan continued to group together and send off reinforcements.

Merlin pushed the horse to go as fast as it could in the direction of the medical tent. Once there, he jumped down and hastily tied the animal before rushing into the tent.

Once inside, it was easy to spot Gaius as he rushed around tending to people. He smiled to himself and went over to Gwen. She too was busy with people, a look of relief passing over her face when she saw him. "Thank goodness you're back, we really need the help." she said, smiling slightly as she knelt before a bloody soldier, applying pressure on a gaping wound on his leg.

Merlin shook his head. "The fighting is still going on." he told her, "I'm going to help, but I need you to do something for me first."

Gwen look at him wearily. "Merlin, you are still injured yourself, you shouldn't be going out there again."

"I have to." Merlin said.

Gwen just pressed her lips into a thin line, but didn't push any further. "What would you have me do?" she asked.

"If anything happens to me, tell Gaius that I tried but they still found out." Merlin said unsmilingly. He knew Gaius would understand.

Gwen started wrapping the man's leg."Found out what?" she asked him. Merlin said nothing, only silently handed her a fresh cloth soaked in clean water. Around them, people moved about busily, the sounds of battle far from softening. Finally Gwen looked up at him. "I will tell him Merlin, but I don't see why you don't just stay here where you are needed and not in any trouble. Then I wouldn't have to tell him this message."

Merlin couldn't help but smile. Staying here was the last thing that would keep him from trouble. "I have stuff to do, and you know it." he said lightly.

Gwen didn't look happy, but she nodded. "Good luck Merlin, I shall see you soon." she reached up and squeezed his good arm reassuringly.

There was never a question of what had to be done in his mind. Merlin climbed on the horse and took off. It didn't take long for him to reach the front gates of Camelot. The reinforcements had yet to arrive and Arthur's men struggled against the surge of people who flooded the front gates. Merlin abandoned the horse and rushed into battle, searching for his King. The search was hard, and soon the front-gate-turned-battlefield was swarming with reinforcements, but Merlin pushed on, knowing Arthur wasn't hiding in the back of the ranks.

When Merlin finally made his way to the more battle heavy area, he was taken aback by the horrors around him. Every step he took either soaked his boats with blood or sent him tumbling over a body. Which side they were on made no difference, all the faces and colours blended together until he felt like he was looking at a sea of faceless bodies around him, all wearing an expression of horror and fear that they had experienced in their final moment.

Just when Merlin thought he'd be sick, he spotted Arthur, surrounded by men who meant to kill him. Merlin rushed over, bringing down someone who had went to slash at Arthur from behind. He slew another before Arthur knew he was there.

His eyes went wide at the sight of Merlin, but an attack at his side brought his attention back to the battle. "I thought I told you do go." Arthur ground out from between clenched teeth after killing his opponent.

Merlin chanced a smile. "Your reinforcements are here, I did as you asked."

"Now is not the time for this Merlin, if you do not leave, I will be forced to see you before a court and try you as a sorcerer." Arthur said, not looking at his manservant, expression unreadable.

Merlin stepped into the line of view of his King. "Arthur, you know me." Merlin said, his voice sure and steady, "You saw that this is not something I can help. But I can help you now, and whatever decision you make later I will abide by." he said.

Arthur got angry at that. He shoved Merlin, who tripped over a body behind him and fell backwards, catching himself on his bad wrist. He cried out and clutched his injured arm, bringing it close to his chest and looking up at Arthur with big eyes. A flash of shame ran through Arthur, but it was quickly swept aside when a large man running at them with a broadsword. Arthur turned and met him in battle, the two of them exchanging glancing blows. It didn't take long for Arthur to gain the upper hand and killed the man with a clean cut the a separation between the man's chest plate and helm.

Arthur wiped the blood off his sword and reached down, offering his hand to Merlin. Merlin regarded him uncertainly for a moment, then took it with his good hand. He tried to show Arthur that he was being sincere, but the contact was broken before he had the chance.

Arthur frowned at a strong wind that cut through the battlefield and Merlin tried desperately to think of something to say so that the King would hear him out. It proved useless because someone else quickly claimed their attention.

"Hello dear brother." cooed a voice from behind Arthur.

Merlin's eyes widened as he took in the large heavy set spear that floated above Morgana's outstretched hand.

Arthur smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. Cowardly of you to arrive now, after the work has all been done for you."

Morgana's answering smile could freeze fire and make grown men weep in fear. "The work here is not done, hence why I must make an appearance. These idiots couldn't complete a simple task, now I must do it myself." She whispered some words in the language of the Old Religion and her eyes glowed a golden colour, her hair whipping around her face madly. The spear shot from her hands at Arthur.

Without thinking, Merlin pushed the King aside and gasped in pain as the spear found its new mark in Merlin, sending him flying back a couple of feet. Some knights noticed Morgana and rushed to their aid, but she shouted a spell and sent them all flying back.

A pain like no other pierced Merlin's body, causing him to cry out. He tried to grip at the spear that had buried itself in his shoulder, but it was too heavy from him to lift. Merlin rolled onto the side which the spear was in and screamed again, but got the leverage he needed to grip the spear and pulled as hard as he could, but nothing happened. He took a moment, then tried again screaming, but knowing he needed to get back to Arthur.

Arthur was currently being held up at an incredible height in the air, trying his best not to scream. Morgana laughed beneath him, enjoying every moment that she spent tormenting her brother.

Merlin pried the spear from his body and blood began to pour from his wound, but at least now he could sit up properly and see what was happening. He felt light headed, and he tried to apply pressure on his wound, but yelped in pain as he did.

Morgana heard and looked over at him, a wicked smile playing at her lips. "I'm going to enjoy this." She told him, calling forth another spear.

Merlin didn't think, he looked down at a sword that had fallen from a nameless soldier's hand and sent it flying at Morgana with his magic. She realized it too late and her magic flickered for a moment, dropping the spear and nearly losing Arthur. The sword was batted downwards, but continued at Morgana. It landed a blow at the Priestess' leg, slicing open the bottom part of her dress and the side of her thigh, finally plummeting into the ground.

This time Morgana did lose hold of Arthur as she screamed in agony and fear. She collapsed onto the ground and clutched desperately at the wound, but like Merlin, she was losing blood fast. Unlike Merlin, she hadn't been suffering for as long. Morgana was instantly pulled up and dragged away from the losing battle by a handful of her men before anyone else could reach her.

Meanwhile, Arthur was falling quickly. Merlin mumbled some words under his breath, momentarily pausing his freefall, but quickly lost hold on the spell as his head swam and he began to black out. Through a blurred vision, he watched as Arthur crashed head first into the ground.

Merlin tried to cry out, but it was drowned out by a quiet sob. Knights of Camelot rushed out to help their fallen King. Merlin himself felt himself being picked up, but found that he couldn't hold on to consciousness long enough to find out by who.

...

When Merlin finally woke up, he found himself in his own bed, with a very disapproving Gaius leaning over him. "Merlin," he said sternly, "that was very stupid of you."

Merlin's responding laugh turned into a moan as pain shot through him. "Haven't I suffered enough?" he said.

Gaius smiled above him. "Yes, plenty enough for everyone it would seem."

Merlin smiled and looked around, then he remembered about Morgana. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. He began panicking. "Where is Arthur?" he said.

Gaius frowned. "In his chambers, why? And what is this Gwen told me? Merlin, I'm very worried. "

Merlin let out a sigh of relief. "He's safe." he breathed out.

"And does this have anything to do with the injury that you sustained? No one was able to give me a straight answer about what happened." Gaius said, sitting down next to Merlin on a chair that had been pulled up. He offer Merlin a cup of hot broth, which he eagerly accepted.

Merlin took a sip and settled back into the bed. "Morgana showed up." Merlin told him.

"So I heard." Gaius said.

Merlin told him what had happened with Morgana. When he finished Gaius frowned. "What does this all have to do with what Gwen told me?"

Merlin paled. Laying here in his warm bed with Gaius and hearing about the survival of his King had cheered him to the point where he had completely forgotten what had happened. "Arthur knows." Merlin whispered.

Gaius cocked an eyebrow and leaned back into his chair. "About your magic?" he asked.

Merlin nodded, avoiding Gaius' gaze, instead taking another sip of his broth. "He found out on the battlefield. I shielded us from an arrow attack and he just..." Merlin shrugged then winced at the pain that the movement had cause him. "He just knew."

Gaius frowned.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, hope blossoming in his chest. "He didn't mention it?"

Gaius looked slightly pained. "Merlin, you might find this a little bit difficult, but..."

Merlin froze. "But what? What's happened?"

"Everyone saw it, Arthur fell from a great height."

Merlin nodded. "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. You said he was okay. Is he injured?"

Gaius shook his head. "He's recovering fine. He's in bed, but he'll make a full recovery."

Merlin frowned. "Then what's wrong?"

The old man shook his head, his full age showing at that moment. "Arthur has suffered some severe memory loss. He can't remember the events of the past couple of days."

* * *

AN-Sorry! Oh my, so sorry. But it's up! And there will be one more chapter! So next chapter will be the last one, and I love you all! Although you all probably hate me right now. Kisses duckies!


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin was forced to remain in his bed for the next week. He was told that Arthur suffered the same fate. Whenever he could, Merlin pestered Gaius for information concerning the King's health. Unfortunately, Gaius was so busy in dealing with the aftermath of the battle, that Merlin rarely saw him.

It was lonely being confined to his room again, but at least now he was allowed to get out of bed. He even made it downstairs to where they ate their meals. Another healing spell had done nothing for Merlin. Quite the opposite. He had done so without Gaius' consent, which did nothing but weaken him, making it easier for his body to become infected. And despite Gaius' treatment, the wound did become infected and Merlin had to suffer a maggot treatment.

It had probably been the most vile thing he had suffered to date. Luckily, Merlin didn't have to be alone so much anymore. Gwaine had quickly recovered after the battle and was now well enough to pay Merlin daily visits. Sometimes he brought Percy, other times Leon stopped by.

Today it was just Gwaine, which was fine by Merlin. As they sat at the kitchen table, Gwaine's fingers skimmed Merlin's bandages, his fingers just ghosting over them.

"Your first real battle scar." Gwaine joked lightly.

Merlin smiled and shook his head. If only Gwaine knew of the wounds he had truly suffered in battle. Instead, he just put his shirt back on, with Gwaine's help, and picked at a bowl of berries that had been left out.

"And what happened to you again?" Merlin asked with a smile, "Oh right, you tripped over a body and hit your head on the ground."

"Hey!" Gwaine said indignantly, "that was after I was stabbed. We almost have matching battle wounds."

Merlin laughed. "Maybe Arthur will make me a knight now. I get injure like one, why not." Gwaine laughed. "And for once," Merlin added, "I wasn't the one who tripped and injured themselves." He had, but he wasn't going to tell his friend that.

Gwaine just shook his head. "Princess has been asking for you."

Merlin straightened up. No one had spoken with him about the extent of the King's memory loss. They didn't want to let anyone know in fears that the wrong people would find out and hope to take advantage of the situation. Merlin tried to act casual, "Has he? He needs someone to polish his armour, doesn't he?"

Gwaine laughed. "He has George for that." Gwaine's face pinched in disgust. "Have you met that man? No wonder Arthur wants you back."

Merlin had to smile at that. "Soon enough. How much does Arthur remember?"

Gwaine hesitated, then snorted. "Don't tell them I told you, but it's you. What damage could you cause with this kind of information?"

Merlin smiled. "With everything I know? There are much more important secrets to tell than this."

Gwaine cocked an eyebrow. "More important than this? Like... what?" he asked jokingly.

Merlin laughed. "Get on with it."

Gwaine gave him a cheeky smile, then sobered up slightly. "Arthur only remembers pieces. He remembers getting a note from a magician, but not much else. He says there are flickers, like riding, a big circular room, small pieces of battle, but nothing else. He doesn't remember meeting anyone, or what happened."

"Nothing?" Merlin said, biting his lip thinking of the... better... parts of that trip.

Gwaine must have mistook his expression for something else because he patted Merlin gently on the arm. "Don't worry Merlin, he has been told of all that happened there."

"He has?" Merlin squeaked in surprise.

"Oh course, and he is very pleased with all that you have done." Gwaine said.

"He is?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine gave him a funny look. "Don't worry Merlin, I'm sure Arthur will want to thank you all over for your valour."

Merlin had almost forgotten of the false story they had made up to insure the kingdom didn't find out about the truth of what had happened. He tried a laugh, but it sounded slightly broken in a way. "I'm not worried."

Gwaine smiled, flipped his hair back and popped some berries into his mouth. Gaius choose that moment to make an appearance for the first time that day. He looked shocked by the sight of the two of them sitting in the middle of their small home, but soon recovered enough to get on Merlin about having told him to spend the rest of the day recovering in bed.

Gwaine winced, but Merlin smiled, simply missing Gaius' presence the past couple of days. "I'm feeling fine." Merlin told him reassuringly.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at him.

Feeling the tension in the air, Gwaine rose abruptly. "I'd best be off then."

Merlin made to protest, but Gaius cut him off. "I think that might be best for today. Give Merlin a break."

Merlin frowned. "I want to see Arthur."

Gaius opened his mouth to disagree, but Gwaine cut in first. "I can take you there on the way to the armoury. He's been asking for you and he's well enough to take visitors."

Merlin stood up. "Perfect." He made it a couple steps before Gaius's voice stopped him.

"I don't think that's a good idea for today." he said, not unkindly.

Merlin stopped, his hand on the door, and turned to face the old physician, sighing deeply. "It's been a week Gaius. He's not just my King, he's my friend."

Gwaine stood awkwardly off to the side, eyeing both of them.

Gaius hesitated, then nodded. "If Gwaine will see you there safely, it's fine by me."

Merlin smiled and flung the door open, quickly exiting with Gwaine close behind before Gaius could change his mind. He was walking excitedly at a quick pace when Gaius' voice called to him. "Oh and Merlin?" he said. Merlin turned to find Gaius sticking his head out of the quarters they shared. "Prepare yourself for what you are about to find." Gaius told him warily.

Merlin nodded gravely.

They continued on in silence. Gwaine tried to lighten the mood with a joke, but Merlin found himself not really listening. Gwaine had told him what to expect. It was only a matter of seeing how much the King truly remember, things he wouldn't tell his court about, and try and restore the rest of his memories through the bond they shared.

Merlin figured it would be easy, a small touch and memories and emotions would link them, a simple thought could be the key to restoring all that he had lost.

When they reached Arthur's chambers, Gwaine left him with an easy smile and murmured reassurances. Merlin almost felt confident as he knocked on Arthur's door. That is, until the door swung open and he caught sight of the slightly pale and glowering face of Arthur, who stood in the door frame.

It felt as if a stone had dropped in Merlin's stomach, and he was about to beg his leave when a smile broke out across Arthur's face. "Merlin!" he exclaimed, pulling Merlin into a one armed hug. His other arm was wrapped around the shoulder and set in a sling.

"Arthur." Merlin said, nearly collapsing at the sight of his King in one piece. His legs were shaky with nerves and excitement. Inside, he saw Gwen sitting at the long table where they shared their meals. She smiled from where she sat, stood up and exited the room.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

She smiled, a little sadly, and said "I'll give you some time alone to talk. You two need it."

Arthur nodded and turned, entering his chambers. Merlin lingered in the hall, taking in the warning written plainly across Gwen's face as she walked away. But she didn't know the extent of their bond.

Merlin closed the door behind him and joined Arthur at the table where he was sitting, taking the seat opposite of where Gwen had sat just seconds before.

"How are you? No one told me you were well enough to visit." Arthur said, frowning slightly. This had Gaius written all over it, trying to separate them for a while. Merlin didn't blame him.

"And nor they of you. I'm recovering. I didn't know you suffered an injury to your arm." Merlin said, eyeing the bandages.

Arthur shrugged. "They tell me I dislocated my shoulder in the fall." His face darkened slightly.

"So you don't remember much then?" Merlin asked, trying to be casual.

Arthur shook his head, dismay written across his face. "But don't worry, I was told of all you have done for Camelot, Merlin. It seems we all owe you a great debt." he said gravely.

Merlin tried a smile. "You were so grateful you promised me a week off."

Arthur snorted. "Don't be ridiculous Merlin, I would never promise you anything like that."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Ever the prat, aren't you?" he said with a sigh.

"You are the one who ought to be called a prat, you left me with George all this time!" Arthur said indignantly.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "Your suffering will soon be over, I'll be back in your service shortly."

"Well," Arthur said, "it's been nice having it be just Gwen and I for a little bit."

"Has Gwen..." Merlin hesitated, then decided to push through, "Did Gwen tell you of what happened to us, with Blythe?"

"Of course she told me. I am truly sorry for what happened to you Merlin, I'm ashamed of what had transpired there and the part I played in it."

Merlin let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "I blame you for nothing, you must know that." he said as he reached over and took Arthur's hand in his and smiled reassuringly.

Arthur's eyes flicked down to look at their hands and Merlin gasped as Arthur pulled his hand away, giving Merlin a queer look. It didn't matter that they had been touching for only seconds, Merlin felt it all right away.

"Well yes, umm, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just say the words." Arthur said, not looking at Merlin.

Merlin felt a growing sense of emptiness inside of him. He had felt it all in that small touch.

Nothing. There had been nothing. It was as if there had never been anything at all, just the briefest brushing of skin on skin.

There hadn't been a connection. There hadn't been a bond. All there was, was an empty place where there used to be such a sacred relationship that had been built off of the gift that Blythe had given them.

All Merlin's plans, all of his hopes had been crushed in that second. "What did Gwen tell you exactly?" Merlin said, his voice empty and flat.

Arthur looked at him oddly, probably confused by the sudden change in his body language and tone. "That Blythe demanded I owed him a favour for the future, and beat you to show me what I would suffer should I refuse his deal. You know this Merlin, you were there."

Merlin nodded, face expressionless.

Arthur sat up straighter, his face becoming stony. "I will tell you this," he said, his voice hard, "I will not let this sorcerer go unpunished. He thinks he can do this to us, curse our lands, starve my people and hurt those who I care for and suffer no consequences? He shall pay."

Merlin said nothing, eyeing his King warily, unsure of what to say.

Arthur pressed on. "Morgana was probably in league with him. From what I heard, she struck when we were weak. She and this... Blythe person," he spat out, "must have been working together to take us down." He looked over at Merlin expectantly.

Merlin nodded. "It's possible." he said in a small voice.

Arthur frowned. "What is it Merlin? Is it your wound?"

Merlin nodded weakly, but it wasn't his wound. He had been so sure that he would be able to make Arthur see that they could be together. Gwen was alright with it, Arthur had started to accept his magic on the battle field and Merlin had been sure he'd be able to restore Arthur's memory with a mere touch. All of that had been knocked aside with a simple action.

Arthur reach over and rested a heavy hand on his good shoulder. "I promise, I will fight magic more than ever now. You suffered for me, and I will push to fight for a magic free realm in which we all dream for."

Merlin forced a smile, but didn't think he quite managed it. "Thank you Sire, if you'll excuse me, I really should be returning to Gaius before he worries."

Arthur nodded and stood, leading Merlin to the door. "I expect I'll see you back soon?" Arthur said as he pulled the door open for his servant.

Merlin nodded and bid the King good day.

The second Arthur closed the door behind him, Merlin's pace increased. Soon, a second pair of footsteps fell in sync with his own.

"I felt it would only be right if you were the one to tell him." Gwen said, keeping up with his long strides.

Merlin shook his head. "It didn't work. Whatever had been there is now gone."

Gwen stopped abruptly. "What?" she said, an expression of genuine shock crossing her face.

Merlin stopped and faced her. "It's gone Gwen, it's gone. And there is nothing I could do. I felt it there, but it was completely severed."

Gwen opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She closed it again and reached over, pulling Merlin into a deep hug right there in the middle of the corridor. Merlin felt too empty to cry or scream. He just wanted to curl up in bed and go to sleep.

"Is there nothing we can do?" She asked him gently.

Merlin shook his head. "We couldn't find anything on this spell to take it off to begin with. Well, now it's off. He got what he wanted." Merlin said bitterly.

Gwen shook her head. "There must be something. We can both go and talk to him. He'll listen to both of us. Maybe we could call for Blythe?"

Merlin shook his head. "If you'll excuse me my Lady, I need to get back to Gaius now."

Gwen bit her lip, then nodded and let him by.

The walk to his and Gaius' chambers went by without his noticing. When he got inside, he looked around their open living quarters, taking in everything but seeing nothing. All of these books had not been able to help them in the end. He wanted to rip them from the walls and burn them. But he wouldn't do that to Gaius. Instead, Merlin sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace and with a flick of his fingers, used a spell to light a fire. Because despite the warm summer air outside, he felt nothing but cold and empty.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when Gaius finally entered the room, but it was now dark outside. He looked somewhat surprised to see Merlin there. Wordlessly, he walked over to Merlin and put a heavy hand on Merlin's shoulder and looked into the fire.

"The bond is broken." Merlin said, voice flat.

"I figured as much, or else you'd probably be with him until the morning, talking about what had transpired."

Merlin nodded. "There's nothing we can do, is there?"

Gaius was silent for a moment, "Not that I have found."

Merlin just nodded again. "Then I will continue to help Arthur until there comes a day when I can tell him all of what has happened in these past few weeks."

"That day will come, Merlin, you need not doubt it."

That thought brought a small smile to Merlin's lips. After all, they had all lived.

...

_Several Years Later_

...

As Merlin pushed the boat which held Arthur's lifeless body into the lake of Avalon, many thoughts crossed his mind. Now, as he watched as it faded out into the distance, he thought only of the loss of his friend.

He wasn't even truly surprised when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Came a voice that had become a only a memory throughout the years.

Merlin looked behind him at the forever unchanging face of the sorcerer he had once hated and secretly thanked. "You are out of your palace." Merlin said, not truly asking.

"It is my time to be welcomed into the halls of my home, to be amongst my people."

Merlin nodded. "Your task here has been completed."

Blythe stood next to him then, looking out across the water as the boat containing the body of a great king winked out of sight.

Merlin looked at him, eyes still filled with tears. "You knew when you gifted us of what would happen. You knew we'd lose the bond."

Blythe nodded, his unearthly green eyes boring into Merlin's. "The only other option was to do nothing, and allow Morgana to ruin your friendship forever. Camelot would not have become half the place it is now. Look back at all you have done together, is that not worth more than the alternative?"

Merlin nodded. "Thank you."

Blythe laughed, his ever present quarter smile turning up into an all out grin. "You'll have to forgive me, it is not often I hear that."

Merlin's lips curled up slightly at the corners, tears still present in his eyes. "I thought you had said that I would see you again. After you slept, I believe is what you said."

Blythe nodded, a smile still on his face. "You can join me whenever you please in Avalon. The fae will welcome you with open arms. The powers you wield are far greater than the people of this world could possibly imagine, and we could teach you how to use them."

Merlin shook his head. "The Great Dragon told me Arthur would have a second coming. I will wait for him here."

"If that is your wish." Blythe said. "The Great Dragon is wise, and we will meet again, Emrys, but until then, you know where my castle is. I have cast a spell so that it will accept you into its halls if you wish to stay there. It is yours for as long as you need."

Merlin did smile at that. "That is a great gift. Thank you."

Blythe nodded and continued. "Today the world has suffered a great loss, but has also come to gain a lot with Morgana's passing. You have done a deed that shall be passed on in story throughout the generations. Arthur will come to know you again in legend and in body, fear not young Merlin."

Blythe reached out with his right hand. Merlin didn't hesitate in taking his arm and giving it a shake as Blythe's long fingers curled around his forearm. Without another word Blythe let go of Merlin, turned and started walking into the water. Not once did he turn back or say anything. He simply walked out into the lake, the water moving his clothing around him gracefully, until the water slipped over his head and he was lost from view.

Merlin sat down in the grass, looked out over the water, tears streaming silently down his face. Today he had lost more than he ever imagined he could have, and for now he was going to stay here until the weather and hunger forced him to return to his home, where ever he decided that may be.

The End.

* * *

AN- This was the ending I was set on from the second I had started this fic. Thank you all for the love and support in writing this story. It was a pleasure to speak with so many of you, and I will forever cherish and remember the kind words that were said. If you are reading this now, or have even decided to skip this little Author's Note, my response is the same; Kisses duckies! 3


End file.
